Les ours polaires
by abooklikethis
Summary: Kurt va avoir 26 ans.   Dans un petit peu plus d'un mois très exactement.   Nous sommes au mois de mars et l'hiver s'étiole pour laisser place aux bourgeonnements du printemps.
1. Mr Cellophane

**Titre :** Les ours polaires  
><strong>Fandom :<strong> Glee  
><strong>Pairing :<strong> Kurt/Blaine,  
><strong>Genre :<strong> UA, ANGST. Beaucoup. Vraiment beaucoup. Et de la romance. Beaucoup aussi. Et de l'espoir, plein. :)  
><strong>Rating : <strong>M  
><strong>Warning :<strong> ATTENTION : cette fiction traite de sujets sensibles et potentiellement dérangeants comme la maladie mentale, le désespoir et la dépression. Ces thèmes sont abordés en détails et sans voile pudique.  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> pas à moi.  
><strong>Résumé : <strong>UA : Kurt n'a jamais rencontré Blaine, mais il a réalisé son rêve : Il est à New-York maintenant.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : Mr. Cellophane<strong>

Kurt va avoir 26 ans.

Dans un petit peu plus d'un mois très exactement.

Nous sommes au mois de mars et l'hiver s'étiole pour laisser place aux bourgeonnements du printemps. Normalement, c'est la période de l'année que Kurt préfère car New-York semble recommencer à respirer avec lui, alors que les passants laissent leurs écharpes pendues chez eux à leur porte-manteau. Mais aujourd'hui… Il ne sait pas trop. Il y a quelque chose.

Cela va faire huit ans maintenant qu'il est arrivé ici. Déjà. Et tout est tellement différent de ce dont il rêvait à 16 ans, enfermé dans sa chambre en feuilletant des magazines pour en découper des articles.

Le temps passe ici à une vitesse sur laquelle il ne préfère pas trop s'appesantir.

26 ans. Mais toujours 25 pour l'instant.

Kurt hausse les épaules et se concentre sur l'écran de la salle de cinéma où il a pris place. Il passe habituellement la fin de ses dimanches dans les salles obscures et celui-ci ne déroge pas à la règle. Le film est anecdotique et il est plus ici par habitude qu'autre chose, mais cela ne le dérange pas. C'est une occupation et cela l'empêche de rester seul chez lui et de trop réfléchir.

Pourtant, quelque chose en lui frémit, même s'il n'arrive pas encore à mettre le doigt dessus. Kurt hausse inconsciemment les épaules.

Ca passera.

* * *

><p>Ca ne passe pas.<p>

Kurt fête ses 26 ans seul en s'offrant une représentation de _Wicked _qui se donne à Broadway. Oh, bien sûr, il fêtera avec quelques amis le week-end prochain, mais personne n'a pu se libérer aujourd'hui. Rien de bien grave.

Le ticket lui a coûté cher car il tenait à obtenir une des meilleures places. Toutes les chansons sont sur ses lèvres et il sent son cœur battre plus vite lorsque l'actrice atteint la note la plus haute de _Defying Gravity_. Durant une fraction de seconde, il a 16 ans à nouveau et c'est lui qui laisse cette simple note, si parfaite, exploser dans le silence d'une salle de musique vide. Ses yeux se mouillent et, lorsque la représentation s'achève, il est le premier à se lever de son siège pour applaudir à tout rompre.

Le soir, dans le silence de sa chambre, il se masturbe frénétiquement et amoureusement, ses mains parcourant son corps et touchant toutes les places qu'il sait faire frémir juste du bout de ses doigts. C'est son cadeau à lui-même. Le second en quelque sorte. Il se permet même quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais osé faire avant en glissant son index juste à l'entrée de son anus, là où les terminaisons nerveuses sont les plus sensibles. Des picotements de plaisir courent le long de ses membres jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux et il se sent soudain délicieusement transgressif, alors qu'une fine pellicule de sueur perle sur son front. L'orgasme qui le prend est un des plus puissants qu'il ait jamais réussi à atteindre et de petits points lumineux explosent derrière ses paupières closes lorsque son corps s'arque et se tend au dessus de son matelas.

Pourtant lorsqu'il s'endort, languide et rassasié, enroulé nu dans sa couverture, sa solitude ne lui a jamais paru aussi grande.

* * *

><p>Les jours s'écoulent lentement et le frémissement s'intensifie.<p>

C'est un murmure maintenant, constant dans ses oreilles un chuchotement désagréable qui l'oblige à penser à des choses jusqu'ici soigneusement compartimentés dans un tiroir de son esprit libellé « ne jamais ouvrir ».

Il se réveille tous les matins avec une boule au fonds de la gorge et chaque jour lui parait plus dur que le précédent sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? _

Techniquement, rien n'a changé dans sa vie au cours de ses derniers mois.

Kurt Hummel. 26 ans. Employé par une petite revue de mode pour faire la mise en page, salaire stable. Locataire d'un appartement petit mais fonctionnel. Peu d'amis mais chers à son cœur. Bien inséré dans la société.

Sa vie pourrait être prise en exemple pour sa normalité et sa prédisposition au bonheur tranquille.

Sauf que…

_Mensonge. _

Kurt n'est pas malheureux. Non. Ce n'est pas vraiment ça.

Il adore son travail et se sait plutôt bon dans son secteur, même si, pour être honnête, l'adolescent qu'il a été rêvait de plus grandes choses. Il apprécie ses collègues et jusqu'ici, cela n'a jamais été une corvée de se lever chaque matin pour aller travailler. Il a une vie calme et réglée. Il danse sur son temps libre, participe à une chorale de quartier et remplit des carnets de croquis de visages anonymes qui passent devant lui lorsqu'il va s'asseoir sur un banc à Central Park. Il téléphone à Mercedes tous les deux jours et sort avec Rachel plusieurs fois par semaines. Ce sont les deux seules personnes de McKinley avec lesquelles il a gardé contact si l'on excepte Finn et cela ne le dérange pas. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que leur petite clique du Glee Club reste éternellement soudée et il ne veut plus avoir à faire avec personne d'autre de ce putain de lycée. Il préfère oublier. Il est bien mieux comme ça.

_Mensonge._

La vérité, c'est que Kurt est très seul. Et, si il est parfaitement honnête avec lui-même, il sait que c'est en grande partie de sa faute car les murs qu'il dresse entre les gens et lui, découragent toute tentative d'approche. Oh, bien sûr, il a rencontré d'autres personnes depuis son arrivée à New-York et il a même eu quelques aventures sentimentales, mais elles n'ont servi qu'à le conforter dans l'idée que son cœur était plus à l'abris dans une cage de fer que sur sa main.

Kurt aime trop. Et trop fort. Il donne son cœur comme on offre un cadeau à une personne de confiance car l'on sait qu'elle en prendra soin. Mais cela ne marche qu'au cinéma. Dans le monde réel, les gens comme Kurt qui attendent un amour de fiction finissent avec un cœur brisé. Celui de Kurt a été tellement éprouvé qu'avec le temps, il s'est persuadé que plus rien, ni personne ne pourrait jamais le réparer.

_Découverte de son homosexualité_ : Par les autres qui l'ont su avant qu'il ne l'accepte lui-même et le traitaient de mots dont ils ne comprenaient pas la signification. Kurt garde encore une sensation étrange de peur à chaque fois qu'il passe à côté d'un casier à force d'avoir été trop poussé dessus.

_1er crush_ : l'homme qui est maintenant son frère par alliance. Il était gentil et rassurant et il lui a brisé le cœur avec ses gros sabots sans même s'en rendre compte. Finn est gentil, mais un peu idiot parfois… Kurt s'en est remis.

_1er baiser hétérosexuel lorsque Kurt essayait encore de se mentir à lui-même_ : avec une de ses camarades de classe qui s'est plus tard révélée lesbienne. Intéressant.

_1er baiser homosexuel_ : forcé par un footballeur tellement au fond du placard qu'il aurait aussi bien pu se trouver à Narnia. Ca, Kurt ne s'en est jamais vraiment remis.

_1ère relation sérieuse_ : … Il préfère ne pas y penser. Ils ne sont jamais allés jusqu'au bout et le garçon s'est révélé être hétérosexuel. Kurt s'en est rendu compte en rentrant un jour plus tôt de vacances. Cliché.

_1ère expérience sexuelle_ : un ami que Kurt a utilisé dans le seul but de se débarrasser de sa virginité embarrassante à la veille de ses 21 ans. Ils se parlent encore, curieusement, mais Kurt ne peut pas le regarder sans éprouver de la culpabilité.

Donc oui, lorsque Kurt y pense, lors de soirées trop longues, il ne peut s'empêcher de se représenter sur un ring de boxe, prenant coup sur coup en plein plexus solaire. Ca fait mal comme ça.

Pourtant, Kurt ne manque pas d'amour. Rachel et Mercedes lui en donne à foison, son père, sa belle-mère et Finn également et, si ce n'est pas la passion dont il rêvait en regardant des rediffusions du _Notebook_ avec Ryan Gosling… Et bien, c'est aussi ça grandir, n'est-ce pas ?

_Mensonge. _

Et puis, il y a Sam.

Surprenant d'ailleurs, qu'il porte ce nom. Cela lui fait penser à Sam Evans. Resté un an à McKinley et parti trop vite en brisant le cœur de Mercedes.

Sam Wallgreen ne ressemble pas du tout à Sam Evans, fort heureusement. Par contre, il ressemble beaucoup à ce que Kurt imagine lorsqu'il s'autorise à se projeter dans le futur avec quelqu'un et, même si ça l'embarrasse beaucoup d'y repenser, la première fois qu'il l'a vu, Kurt a pensé : « Oh. Je pourrais vieillir avec lui. ».

Sam est un de ses collègues de travail. Ils partagent un bureau tous les deux et forment une équipe particulièrement performante. Sam est gentil, ouvert, franc et plein d'humour. Il est très beau aussi. Et clairement gay. Il est un énorme pansement sur tout ce qui ne va pas dans la vie de Kurt et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il sent sa poitrine se serrer délicieusement autour d'un sentiment qu'il croyait avoir oublié.

« Tu vois que ton cœur n'est pas mort, lui souffle un soir Mercedes au téléphone. Alors, arrêtes tes bêtises maintenant. »

Kurt hausse les épaules, même si elle ne peut pas le voir.

« Peut-être bien que non. Ca ne veut pas dire que c'est une bonne chose. »

Mercedes soupire.

« Kurt, tu dois apprendre à faire un petit peu confiance aux gens… Tu sais, je me fais du soucis pour toi. Tu ne veux pas venir nous voir, Marcus et moi, pendant les vacances ? »

Mercedes et Marcus sont ensemble depuis quelques mois et ils sont tellement dégoulinants de sucre que lorsque Kurt les voit, il a l'impression de sentir des carries se former sur ses molaires.

« Ca ira Mercedes, ne t'inquiète pas. Je passerai peut-être en août.

- D'accord, mais en attendant, s'il te plait, ais un peu confiance. Tu verras, certaines choses n'arrivent pas qu'au cinéma. »

_Mensonge. _

Mercedes avait tord.

Et Kurt sait qu'elle s'en veut quelque part, mais elle ne pouvait pas prévoir ce qui allait se produire.

Sam… Sam est Sam. Délicieusement Sam. Il rit, il flirte, il respire son écharpe et lui dit qu'il sent bon, il l'invite à sortir et au fur et à mesure que le temps passe, Kurt croit lire des allusions dans leurs conversations. Et son cœur, son petit cœur fragile, se gonfle, gonfle à l'infini d'un espoir un peu stupide.

Sauf qu'un jour Sam leur présente son nouveau compagnon et Kurt ne sent plus rien du tout.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tout ait été dans ma tête, murmure Kurt à Mercedes au téléphone, alors qu'il partage un énorme pot de glace HagenDaz avec Rachel devant le DVD de _Harry rencontre Sally._

- Moi non plus, mon cœur, moi non plus. Je suis désolée. »

Après ça, c'est un petit peu les montagnes russes. Kurt sait qu'il devrait tirer un trait, mais il n'y arrive pas. Pas en partageant un bureau avec lui. Pas alors qu'il continue à lui sourire et à être son ami.

Chaque jour Kurt meurt un petit peu plus à l'intérieur.

Et puis un jour, Sam Wallgreen s'en va. Du jour au lendemain.

Un peu comme Sam Evans.

Des promesses sont faites. « On gardera contact. », « J'ai ton numéro de portable. »… mais au fond de lui, Kurt sait très bien que Sam va disparaître de sa vie, aussi sûrement qu'il y est rentré. Les gens que Kurt aime ont cette tendance là.

C'est un petit peu comme si le gros sparadrap collé sur sa vie venait d'être retiré avec violence pour laisser la plaie à vif et Kurt se sent glisser.

* * *

><p>Un matin, un jour où Kurt ne travaille pas, il ne parvient pas à se lever. Il reste des heures assis sur son canapé à fixer le vide, un million de pensées tourbillonnant dans sa tête, alors qu'une boule d'angoisse lui serre la gorge.<p>

_Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?_

Sa bouche est sèche, ses membres tendus et sa respiration haletante alors qu'une multitudes de mots tapent contre les parois de son crâne. Tout fuse à une telle vitesse que, lorsqu'en enfin cela s'arrête, il est laissé hébété et épuisé.

Il passe le reste de sa journée à dormir, ne quittant pas son appartement, ni même la sécurité de son canapé, n'arrivant même pas à prendre son téléphone pour appeler son père, Mercedes ou Rachel.

Plus tard, lorsqu'il aura le temps d'y réfléchir, il se dira que c'est sans doute à ce moment là qu'il a commencé à prendre conscience que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas.

* * *

><p>« Mercedes…<p>

- Oui ?

- Je crois que j'ai un problème.

- … Oh Kurt… Je suis tellement désolée de ne pas être là.

- Tu ne peux rien faire de toute façon.

- Mais ça m'inquiète… Tu ne peux pas aller voir Rachel ?

- Peut-être…

- Kurt… Je pense que tu devrais aller voir un docteur. »

Mercedes a raison et Kurt le sait, même s'il n'est pas encore prêt à l'admettre.

Il n'est pas malade. Il n'y a pas de problème. Ca ira, c'est juste un petit passage à vide. Tout le monde a des passages à vide.

Non ?

* * *

><p>Tout doucement, Kurt glisse.<p>

Il ne voit pas d'autres mots que celui là pour ce qui est en train de lui arriver et de toute façon, au début, il n'en a pas conscience.

Petit à petit, il arrête de fréquenter la chorale de son quartier et les croquis dans son carnets se font de plus en plus rares jusqu'à totalement disparaître. Il sort moins également et ses amis commencent à s'en apercevoir ; ils lui en ont fait la remarque.

« Kurt, tu sembles fatigué en ce moment.

- Je le suis. J'ai beaucoup de travail.

- Oh. Ok. Si jamais un soir tu veux sortir pour te détendre, passe-moi un coup de fil.

- Je n'y manquerai pas. »

Kurt n'appelle jamais et il se rend compte qu'il peut faire passer énormément de choses sur le dos de son travail. Le mensonge devient pour lui comme une seconde nature.

Lui reste la danse. C'est le seul moment dans sa semaine où les mots qui virevoltent dans sa tête et l'assomment se taisent enfin.

Kurt danse jusqu'à l'épuisement, seul dans sa chambre, caché aux yeux des autres. La musique le pénètre et l'absorbe, l'enveloppant tout entier dans un cocon rassurant, étouffant le temps de quelques minutes le monde autour de lui. Ses membres se plient et se déplient avec souplesse, son corps s'arquant en rythme et projetant une ombre gracile sur les murs dans la semi obscurité de la pièce. Kurt se surprend alors à être pleinement heureux. Il sent son cœur battre, ses muscles travailler et sa respiration s'accélérer… Il se sent vivant.

Jusqu'au jour où son corps juste… stoppe.

Kurt est en train de danser une routine simple et maîtrisée qui ne lui demande pas d'effort particulier d'habitude et, tout d'un coup, tout s'arrête. Il s'effondre au sol, incapable de bouger, le cœur au bord des lèvres et les jambes raides, un petit peu comme si son cerveau venait de court-circuiter pendant une fraction de seconde.

Il se rend alors compte que cela fait deux jours qu'il n'a rien avalé et qu'il ne s'en est même pas aperçu.

Tout doucement, Kurt a l'impression de juste arrêter d'exister.

* * *

><p>« Kurt, est-ce que tu vas bien ? »<p>

Le ton de son père est inquiet et Kurt se mordille les lèvres. Plus que tout, il déteste lui mentir, mais il sait également qu'il ne peut pas lui infliger ça. Et puis, de toute façon, il ne sait pas comment l'expliquer et la honte le paralyse.

« Tout va bien papa, ne t'inquiète pas. J'en ai un peu marre de New-York, je pense rentrer à Lima quelques jours le mois prochain. Si ça ne vous dérange pas Carole et toi bien sûr. »

Burt grogne au bout du fil.

« Voyons Kurt, tu ne nous déranges jamais et nous sommes toujours ravis de t'avoir à la maison, tu le sais. »

Un temps.

« Ca ne va pas poser problème pour ton travail ?

- Non. J'ai beaucoup d'heures supplémentaires à poser.

- Okay. Maile moi les dates et ton heure d'arrivée à l'aéroport, je viendrai te chercher et on préparera ta chambre. Je préviendrai Finn aussi pour qu'il passe durant ton séjour. Ca lui fera plaisir aussi.

- Merci papa. »

Kurt sent sa gorge se serrer de gratitude et il doit retenir tant bien que mal les larmes qu'il sent poindre au coin de ses yeux.

« De rien, mon garçon. Je t'aime tu sais et tu nous manques ici.

- Je t'aime aussi papa. »

* * *

><p>Un matin, Kurt ne parvient pas à arrêter ses mains de trembler et il est obligé de poser un jour de récupération car il n'est pas en état d'aller travailler. Fort heureusement, il a les trois quarts de la hiérarchie dans sa poche et, comme il ne rechigne jamais sur les heures supplémentaires personne ne fait de problème pour lui accorder sa journée.<p>

Il reste enfermé chez lui dans un tel état d'anxiété que ses mains lui font mal à force de se tordre l'une contre l'autre. Son crâne est plein d'un buzz incessant et insupportable qui lui donne envie de se taper la tête contre les murs et la tension extrême de son visage lui donne un air halluciné lorsqu'il a le malheur de croiser son reflet dans le miroir.

_Il faut que ça s'arrête. Tout plutôt que ça. Je veux que ça s'arrête. Je n'en peux plus. Je ne peux plus. Je voudrais juste tout recommencer. _

Kurt n'a jamais voulu mourir et jusqu'ici, le suicide lui a toujours paru une absurdité. Pourquoi se donner la mort et ne pas se battre ? C'est lâche et stupide. Il n'y a rien après la mort. Rien. Comment peut-on aspirer à ça ?

Mais là… Là, Kurt réalise soudain_. Tout plutôt que ça._ Et le simple fait d'y penser, même si cette idée ne fait que traverser son esprit une fraction de seconde… Cela le terrifie plus que tout.

* * *

><p>« Mercedes… J'ai été voir un docteur. »<p>

La respiration de l'autre côté de la ligne s'accélère.

« Et ?, lui répond la petite voix de Mercedes, assourdie par la distance et l'inquiétude.

- J'ai fait une prise de sang et quelques examens et… Je vais bien. Physiquement en tout cas.

- Oh. »

Kurt sent qu'elle ne sait pas quoi dire et il ne peut pas lui en vouloir. Mercedes a toujours été là pour lui, mais il y a des choses où même elle ne peut rien. Même si elle prenait le premier avion pour venir lui tenir la main et le serrer dans ses bras.

« Je… Hum. »

Kurt s'éclaircit la gorge. C'est difficile. Il n'a pas envie d'en parler, mais il sait aussi qu'il faut que Mercedes soit au courant. Il faut que quelqu'un sache.

« Le médecin m'a prescrit un anxiolytique. Pour les tremblements et la boulle dans la gorge. Et… J'ai pris un rendez-vous chez un psychiatre. J'y vais dans deux semaines. »

Il sait que Mercedes peut entendre les larmes dans sa voix et il est surpris en portant sa main à ses yeux de les trouver secs.

« Oh Kurt… Est-ce que tu veux que je viennes ? Tu sais que je peux, tu n'as qu'à me le demander.

- Non. Non, ça ira. Je vais y aller et ça ira. Tu verras, ça ira. »

Kurt sait que Mercedes est en train de secouer la tête pour acquiescer, même si il ne peut pas la voir et cela le fait sourire.

« Je vais me soigner, reprend-il avec un peu plus de confiance. Je vais me soigner et tu verras, j'irais mieux en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

- J'y compte bien ! répond Mercedes énergiquement. Tu m'appelles après ?

- C'est évident.

- … Je t'aime fort Kurt, prends soin de toi.

- Je t'aime aussi Mercedes. Bye. »

Parfois, Kurt ne comprend pas comment avec autant d'amour dans sa vie, il arrive à se sentir aussi seul.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Kurt s'assied dans la salle d'attente, son regard est immédiatement attiré par le flot de revues empilées sur la table basse. Il y a beaucoup de numéros du Time et ses doigts se crispent imperceptiblement.<p>

_Un jour, je serai en couverture du Time_, chuchote à son oreille le Kurt d'il y a dix ans. _Un jour. _

Il ferme les yeux et s'oblige a calmer sa respiration en massant répétitivement la paume de sa main droite. Un truc qu'il a appris lors d'une de ses classes de Yoga.

Les minutes s'écoulent lentement et, si Kurt laisse majoritairement sa tête baissée, il ne peut s'empêcher de lever constamment les yeux vers la petite pendule accrochée au mur.

_5 minutes de retard. _

Tic tac tic tac.

_15 minutes de retard._

Tic tac tic tac.

L'anxiété lui tord l'estomac et il sent ses mains trembler légèrement. Il a vaguement envie de vomir.

_30 minutes de…_

« Monsieur Hummel ? »

Kurt hoche la tête.

« C'est à vous. »

Ah.

Kurt se lève et charge son sac sur son épaule, respirant à fond pour se donner une contenance.

_Ca va aller. Je peux le faire. Ca ira mieux après. Tout ira bien. _

La femme qui est venue le chercher lui fait signe de s'asseoir en face d'elle alors qu'elle prend place derrière un bureau parfaitement rangé. La pièce est sobre, peu décorée et presqu'austère un peu à l'image de la psychiatre qui le regarde maintenant. Elle doit avoir une cinquantaine d'année et son visage ne reflète pas du tout ce dont Kurt aurait besoin maintenant. Elle respire le professionnalisme, l'efficacité et la froideur.

Kurt a envie de se rouler en boule et de se cacher sous une couverture.

« Dites-moi ce qui vous amène ici. »

Kurt se tord les mains.

C'est dur. Terriblement dur. Les mots se bousculent dans sa tête et dans sa bouche dans le mauvais ordre et il a l'impression de ne pas du tout arriver à traduire ce qu'il ressent et ce qu'il traverse. Les phrases qui butent contre ses lèvres lui semblent étrangères et tellement en deçà de la réalité… Mais il parle.

Il raconte son anxiété, sa solitude, ses déceptions et ses doutes. Combien il se sent perdu aussi et combien chaque jour semble se trainer en longueur, sans but et sans joie.

Il raconte le flot de ses pensées qu'il ne parvient plus à arrêter et la tristesse si grande qu'elle le paralyse.

Il raconte sa vie sentimentale, sa douleur de ne pas être aimé ou d'être mal aimé et de ne pas se sentir capable d'aimer en retour ou de s'attacher à quiconque.

Il raconte sa répulsion des autres et sa difficulté à se laisser toucher physiquement et émotionnellement.

Il raconte ses murs, si hauts, dressés entre lui et les autres.

Il raconte la noirceur et la souffrance qui le dévorent depuis des mois et peut-être même des années.

Il raconte toutes ses choses qu'il n'a jamais dite et qui lui semblent comme autant de détritus dans la bouche comme s'il vomissait sa vie et jusqu'à lui-même.

C'est dur et il ne préfère pas s'appesantir sur ce qu'il ressent car il se sait à deux doigts de s'effondrer complètement et que la seule chose qui le maintient encore debout est sa seule volonté vacillante.

La psychiatre l'écoute et lui pose quelques questions pour préciser sa pensée.

Non, il n'entend pas de voix, ce sont plutôt des pensées parasites.

Non, il n'a jamais voulu mourir, même si il comprend maintenant comment on peut en arriver là.

Oui, il a toujours été ultra-performant, multipliant les listes et les projets jusqu'à parfois ne plus avoir de temps pour seulement penser.

Oui, il souffre de sa solitude maintenant. Non, cela n'a pas toujours été le cas.

Non, il n'a jamais eu de problèmes relationnels avec son père.

Oui, sa vie sentimentale est un désastre et non, il n'aime pas s'appesantir dessus.

Kurt la voit du coin de l'œil regarder ses mains qui se crispent et de décrispent et noter des lignes et des lignes d'observations dans son petit carnet en cuir. Cela le rend encore plus nerveux qu'il ne l'est, mais il continue tout de même, se murmurant silencieusement : _Courage. _

Finalement, Kurt se tait. Il est arrivé à court de mots et de choses à dire. Il est épuisé moralement et physiquement et il sent un début de migraine taper sur ses tempes.

La psychiatre est d'abord silencieuse, finissant de noter quelques lignes sur son cahier et Kurt sent son ventre se tordre.

_Alors ?_

_Alors quoi ?_

Elle relève la tête et le regarde calmement, croisant ses mains sur son bureau après avoir posé son stylo.

« Je vais vous prescrire deux médicaments. L'un est un antidépresseur… »

Kurt déglutit et presse nerveusement ses paumes l'une contre l'autre en se mordant la lèvre. Il s'est préparé à ça. Cela ne l'enchante pas, mais si c'est ce dont il a besoin, il est prêt à prendre des médicaments. Tout pour que ça s'arrête…

« … et le second est un anti-psychotique. »

Kurt sent ses yeux s'agrandir et son cœur rater un battement.

« Pardon… ? », chuchote-t-il d'une vois étranglée, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

La psychiatre le regarde, impassible et froide et il se sent soudain tout petit et faible, là, recroquevillé sur sa chaise inconfortable.

« Vous présentez un comportement bipolaire. Nous allons commencer à vous traiter pour ça.

- … Je ne comprends pas.

- Ce dont vous parlez, ces parasites dans votre têtes qui vous immobilisent et cette accélération de la pensée cela peut être associé à une phase maniaque. »

Kurt sent ses yeux se mouiller et la boule d'angoisse se reformer dans sa gorge.

« Ca veut dire que je ne vais pas aller mieux tout de suite alors ? »

Les mots lui paraissent comme autant de petits morceaux de papiers de verre sur sa langue et il doit se forcer à calmer sa respiration avant de se mettre a hyper ventiler.

_Pathetique. Pathetique. Pathetique. _

« Cela va prendre du temps, mais les médicaments vont vous aider à être tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. »

_Normal. _

Les mains de Kurt se mettent à trembler convulsivement et il acquiesce, incapable de prononcer un mot de plus. Il a l'impression que le sol vient de se dérober sous ses pieds et son cœur lui remonte dans la gorge.

_Normal. _

Il se réfugie dans les toilettes et vomit son petit déjeuner dans la cuvette en retenant les larmes grasses et brûlantes qui menacent de s'échapper de ses yeux.

_Normal._

* * *

><p><em>And even without clucking like a hen<br>__Everyone gets noticed, now and then,  
><em>_Unless, of course, that personage should be  
><em>_Invisisble, inconsequential me.  
><em>_Cellophane  
><em>_Mister cellophane  
><em>_Should have been my name  
><em>_Mister cellophane  
><em>_'cause you can look right through me  
><em>_Walk right by me  
><em>_And never know I'm there._

* * *

><p>Note : Il y aura trois chapitres en tout et je suis en train de travailler sur le second. Il sera donc en ligne très vite.<p> 


	2. Blackbird

**Titre :** Les ours polaires  
><strong>Fandom :<strong> Glee  
><strong>Pairing :<strong> Kurt/Blaine,  
><strong>Genre :<strong> UA, ANGST. Beaucoup. Vraiment beaucoup. Et de la romance. Beaucoup aussi. Et de l'espoir, plein. :)  
><strong>Rating :<strong> R/NC-17  
><strong>Warning :<strong> ATTENTION : cette fiction traite de sujets sensibles et potentiellement dérangeants comme la maladie mentale, le suicide, le désespoir et la dépression. Ces thèmes sont abordés en détails et sans voile pudique.  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> pas à moi.  
><strong>Résumé : <strong>UA : Kurt n'a jamais rencontré Blaine, mais il a réalisé son rêve : Il est à New-York maintenant.  
><strong>Note : <strong>Un énorme merci pour vos commentaires sur le chapitre précédent. Cette fic est très particulière et je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'elle obtiendrait des retours. Merci beaucoup. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : Blackbird<strong>

Les heures qui suivent son diagnostique sont perdues dans le brouillard qui noie ses pensées et dans l'angoisse qui lui serre la gorge.

Il se souvient confusément être passé à la pharmacie et avoir tendu l'ordonnance à la pharmacienne qui lui a donné deux boites. Deux petites boites d'apparence si inoffensives. Elle lui a sûrement expliqué la posologie, mais Kurt ne se rappelle même pas du son de sa voix. Il glisse les médicaments dans son sac et sort en silence, les jambes légèrement tremblantes.

Il hère dans les rues l'œil hagard et l'esprit assourdi, comme anesthésié. Si quelqu'un lui adresse la parole, il ne l'entend pas, un seul mot tournant et tournant sans cesse dans sa tête, finissant parfois par rouler sur sa langue, amer et douloureux.

_Normal._

Kurt a entendu presque toute sa vie qu'il n'était pas normal.

Il a été persécuté au lycée pour ça. Et, même ici à New-York, il lui arrive de devoir affronter des regards de dégouts ou des chuchotement derrière son dos. Aucune ville n'est parfaite. Mais, il n'a plus 16 ans et désormais ce genre de chose glisse sur lui sans y prendre prise.

_Je suis fier d'être différent, c'est la meilleure chose que je sois_, clamait-il avant, dès qu'il avait été en mesure de comprendre pourquoi le monde semblait ne pas apprécier sa simple existence. Avec l'âge il avait également compris que ce n'était pas le monde entier, mais simplement l'Etat d'Ohio et peut-être même juste le petit lycée de la ville de Lima.

Fort heureusement, le monde ne se limite pas à Lima et une fois sa Terminale bouclée, Kurt avait fait sa valise et n'avait jamais regardé en arrière.

Kurt se retrouve à Central Park, assis sur son banc favori, à dévisager un pigeon qui s'attaque au lacet de sa chaussure. Il ne sait même pas comment il est arrivé là. Kurt donne un vague coup de pieds au volatile après tout, il s'agit de chaussures hors de prix et il peut bien être bipolaire, certaines choses restent immuables.

_Bipolaire._

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il est sorti du cabinet de la psychiatre, Kurt s'autorise à penser au mot. Jamais les mots n'ont eut autant d'importance, pense-t-il confusément.

_Bipolaire. _

Il ne sait même pas vraiment ce que cela recouvre à part une alternance de phases dépressives et de phases maniaques et la psy ne le lui a pas plus expliqué.

Il sort les boites de médicaments de son sac avant d'en extraire la notice du bout des doigts.

L'antidépresseur est un classique même lui qui n'y connaît rien en a déjà entendu le nom, l'antipsychotique par contre… Il n'a pas parcouru le quart de la notice que le papier lui échappe des mains. Des mots comme hallucinations, crises maniaques, convulsions, symptôme dissociatifs et psychoses sont employés et ils se mêlent et démêlent devant ses yeux sans qu'il arrive à en saisir le sens.

_Ce n'est pas moi_, pense-t-il confusément. _Ce n'est pas moi du tout ! Je n'ai pas de phase maniaque. Je n'hallucine pas ! Et la liste des effets secondaires de ce truc est longue comme le bras et…_

Une pointe de rage aigue surgit alors inopinément à l'encontre de la femme qui vient de le renvoyer chez lui avec seulement ces deux putains de boites.

_Après 20 minutes d'entretien, elle se permet de me sortir ça ? De quel droit ? Elle ne me connaît pas. Et puis, pourquoi elle ne m'a rien expliqué ? Il est hors de questions que je prenne ce truc. _

Fébrilement, il cherche son téléphone dans son sac et ses doigts tremblants composent le numéro de Mercedes.

_N'importe quoi._

* * *

><p>« NON MAIS ABSOLUMENT N'IMPORTE QUOI ! », hurle Mercedes dans le combiné.<p>

Sa colère est au moins proportionnelle à celle de Kurt et cela a le mérite de le faire sourire.

« ELLE EST COMPLETEMENT FOLLE ! C'EST UN DANGER PUBLIQUE ! ON A PAS IDEE. KURT JE T'INTERDIS DE PRENDRE CES MEDICAMENTS ! »

Ouhla.

« Je ne sais pas Mercedes et si… ».

Mercedes se calme aussitôt, même s'il peut entendre sa respiration saccadée dans le combiné.

« Ecoute Kurt, je ne suis pas docteur et je n'y connais rien, mais pour moi, tu n'es pas psychotique. Ca ne colle pas. Mon oncle l'est et tu n'as rien à voir avec lui. Je ne sais pas grand chose sur les anti psychotique, mais je sais que lorsqu'on les commence, le traitement est très long, voire à vie et qu'il est extrêmement difficile d'arrêter. Je ne pense pas que tu doives gober deux comprimés comme ça tous les soirs sans au moins un deuxième avis. Je sais que tu veux aller mieux et que tu souffres, mais à mon avis, ce n'est pas la solution. »

Kurt acquiesce. Le doute taraude un coin de son esprit mais il le repousse avec force.

« Tu as raison… Je ne sais juste pas comment je vais faire pour tenir jusqu'à mon retour de Lima. Je pars la semaine prochaine pour quinze jours.

- Hum. Tu veux que je te trouve une adresse à Colombus ? Je pense que Marcus doit avoir ça dans ses contacts. Après tout, il est en médecine, je suis sûre qu'il pourrait te trouver quelqu'un. »

Kurt grimace.

« Ah… N'en parle pas à Marcus s'il te plait. »

La voix de Mercedes s'adoucit.

« Pardon Kurt, je suis désolée… Mais je peux quand même me débrouiller pour avoir une adresse. Ca sera plus facile ici qu'à New York de toute façon.

- … Okay. Je suppose que le plus vite sera le mieux.

- Je pense aussi. Je te texte ça au plus vite.

- Merci Mercedes. »

Kurt a de nouveau le cœur en travers de la gorge, mais c'est à cause de la gratitude cette fois ci et c'est une sensation bienvenue.

« De rien mon cœur. Et, aussi, pour que tu le saches et que tu te le mettes bien dans le crâne : bipolaire ou pas, ça n'a pas d'importance pour moi. Tu es Kurt. Juste Kurt. »

Kurt a souvent l'impression qu'être 'Kurt, juste Kurt' n'est pas vraiment suffisant, mais pour une fois, il a bien envie de la croire.

* * *

><p>L'attente est longue et terrible.<p>

Mercedes lui a envoyé l'adresse d'un professionnel à Colombus et Kurt a réussi à avoir un rendez-vous rapidement.

Pour l'instant, il passe et repasse l'entretien avec la psychiatre dans sa tête, oscillant entre le déni le plus violent et le doute.

Parce que, Kurt est forcé de reconnaître que le diagnostique représente une possibilité. Il a fait quelques recherches sur Internet et, entre deux crises de panique en lisant les commentaires des gens prenant les deux médicaments qu'on lui a prescrit, il est tombé sur un site de soutien pour personnes bipolaires et leurs familles. Il n'a pas encore osé poser de question sur leur forum, mais il a lu avec attention toutes les ressources mises à disposition.

Il n'en sait pas encore beaucoup, mais déjà, les choses se précisent un peu.

Il n'y a pas une bipolarité, il y en a plusieurs et la phase maniaque n'est pas une obligation, sans compter qu'elle est souvent mal interprétée par le malade.

_Est-ce que j'aurais été maniaque sans m'en rendre compte ? _

Non.

Kurt se ment beaucoup à lui-même, mais il se connaît assez pour savoir qu'il n'a jamais eu de phase maniaque comme celle décrite dans les brochures. Il n'a jamais passé plusieurs nuits sans sommeil dans un état fébrile, il ne s'est jamais senti investi de super pouvoirs et il n'a jamais eu d'hallucinations ou de choses de ce genre.

L'hypomanie par contre…

L'hypomanie, découvre Kurt, est une forme atténuée de manie qui se caractérise par une activité importante, une grande productivité, beaucoup de compétitivité et une accélération de la pensée qui peut aller de paire avec des phases de créativité intense.

« Kurt, le résonne Mercedes, est-ce que tu ne crois pas que tu te fais coller volontairement aux symptômes ? Je veux dire, c'est très vague tout ça, n'importe qui pourrait être hypomaniaque avec ce que tu me dis. »

Kurt fait claquer sa langue de frustration.

« Non, mais… Je n'arrive pas à te l'expliquer ! C'est juste que je me le demande, c'est tout. Je veux dire, rappelle toi mes premières années à New York.

- Oui, tu en as un peu trop fait, et alors ? Rachel aussi. »

Oui, mais pour Rachel, ça a payé, pense-t-il avec amertume.

« Peut-être… Je n'en sais rien. Tout est tellement confus. »

Et puis il y a cette ligne aussi : « 30% de cas de suicide. ». Elle le terrifie bien plus qu'il ne souhaite l'admettre.

« Ecoute Kurt, ton rendez-vous est dans moins d'une semaine, attend jusque là et pose tes questions au docteur. Je suis certaine qu'il saura te rassurer. »

Kurt espère de tout cœur qu'elle a raison.

* * *

><p>Mercedes le rappelle le lendemain pour lui annoncer que malheureusement son patron n'accepte pas qu'elle prenne sa journée et qu'elle ne pourra donc pas l'accompagner à sa consultation.<p>

« Je suis désolée, ça m'embête vraiment beaucoup…

- Ce n'est pas grave, je te téléphonerai juste après.

- Hm… N'empêche, je préférerai que tu n'y ailles pas seul.

- Je verrais… Vraiment, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est déjà très gentil d'avoir trouvé l'adresse. »

Ce soir là, Kurt invite Rachel à passer chez lui.

Ils arrivent de moins en moins à faire correspondre leurs emplois du temps et c'est parfois un peu difficile de programmer quelque chose. Ou plutôt, l'agenda de Rachel est tellement chargé que Kurt doit parfois forcer un petit peu pour y trouver une place.

Rachel… Kurt adore Rachel, il n'y a aucun doute la dessus, même si elle lui parait insupportable la plupart du temps et qu'elle aborde toujours fièrement les pulls les plus hideux de la galaxie.

Après le lycée, ils sont allés à New-York tous les deux et ont un temps partagé un petit appartement à quelques minutes de la faculté. Kurt ne se souvient pas trop de cette période là, mais il sait qu'il s'est presque tué à la tâche dans son excitation en prenant trop d'options et de cours supplémentaires afin de faire gonfler son CV. Et tout cela sans compter les auditions. Les centaines d'auditions. Kurt et Rachel n'ont jamais rien fait par demie mesure.

L'émerveillement et l'exaltation de New York les ont fait tenir pendant deux ans. Deux ans au cours desquels ils se sont tous les deux acharnés à poursuivre leurs rêves avec rage et détermination, sans jamais se laisser abattre par les échecs (nombreux), les rivalités (légions) et leurs propres doutes (innombrables).

Pour Rachel, cela a fini par payer et elle a décroché de petits rôles de plus en plus importants, pour finir par obtenir des seconds rôles et enfin à la veille de ses 25 ans, un rôle principal. Kurt a assisté à toutes ses premières. Toutes. Assis au premier rang et applaudissant à tout rompre. Parce que malgré tout, malgré la jalousie et la déception, il adore toujours la voir chanter.

Pour Kurt, il n'y a jamais eu de seconds rôles. Voix trop caractéristique ou trop ceci ou trop cela… Il persista un an de plus, avant de changer de majeure et de se spécialiser dans la mode et le design.

Quelque part, c'est assez incroyable que leur amitié ait résisté à ça, mais elle a tenu et malgré tout et Rachel a aussi toujours été là pour lui.

Il sait qu'il devrait lui parler de ce qui est en train de se passer. Elle s'en rend compte de toute façon.

Finalement, le choix est fait pour lui.

« Kurt, j'ai ramené une bouteille de rouge, je te sers ? », demande joyeusement Rachel de la petite cuisine où elle s'affaire près du réfrigérateur.

Kurt ne peut pas boire d'alcool, pas avec les anxiolytiques qu'il prend.

« Non merci, pas cette fois ci… Que ça ne t'empêche pas de boire.

- Oh. »

Curieusement, Rachel n'insiste pas, mais Kurt peut voir qu'elle est plusieurs fois sur le point de dire quelque chose avant de se raviser.

La soirée avance calmement sans autre incident jusqu'à ce que Rachel lui demande de l'aider à répéter sur une chanson de _Spring Awakening. _

Kurt trésaille. Il n'a plus chanté depuis longtemps et l'acte lui parait presque étranger maintenant un petit peu comme s'il n'avait jamais fait partie de sa vie.

« Je ne sais pas Rachel… »

C'est cela, juste cette petite admission, qui donne finalement à Rachel le courage de poser la question.

« Kurt… Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Je ne suis pas aveugle tu sais, je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose. »

Un silence lourd s'installe entre eux et Kurt sent son cœur tomber dans son estomac.

« Parle moi s'il te plait. », lui demande Rachel doucement en prenant une de ses mains entre les siennes. Et Kurt n'a plus l'énergie de lui mentir.

Les mots se bousculent dans sa bouche et plus d'une fois il doit se forcer à relâcher le contrôle sévère qu'il tient sur ce qu'il laisse transparaisse. Il essaye de lui raconter ce qu'ont été pour lui ces derniers mois la solitude, l'amertume et la tristesse terrible. Cette impression aussi de ne plus avoir sa place nulle part et pour personne et de ne plus trouver aucun but à seulement continuer.

Il voit du coin de l'œil que Rachel a porté sa main à sa bouche et que ses grands yeux écarquillés sont maintenant mouillés de larmes. Cela lui fait mal il n'a jamais voulu blesser personne…

Relater le rendez-vous chez la psychiatre est sans doute la chose la plus difficile. Il ne trouve pas les bons mots et mélange son ressenti avec ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé et le récit le laisse épuisé et faible, presque tremblant sur son canapé. Il sait qu'il ne devrait pas se sentir honteux et humilié, mais ce sont des sentiments qu'il n'arrive pas à contrôler et il a également parfaitement conscience que ce n'est pas parce qu'il vient d'admettre certaines choses à Rachel… Mais plutôt parce qu'en les formulant véritablement comme cela, il vient de se les admettre à lui-même. Il baisse la tête et se la prend entre les mains, souhaitant - non pour la première fois - pouvoir parfois la dévisser comme une ampoule.

Le silence dure encore quelques secondes avant qu'il ne sente le canapé s'affaisser un petit peu et le poids chaud de Rachel contre son épaule alors qu'elle enroule ses petits bras autour de lui et glisse son nez froid au creux de son cou. Kurt sent ses larmes contre son sweat-shirt et bizarrement, pour la première fois depuis des mois, il laisse également couler les siennes et s'agrippe à elle comme un nouveau né alors que de gros sanglots déchirent sa gorge.

Rachel ne bouge pas et reste avec lui jusqu'au petit matin, juste à l'écouter pleurer. La dernière chose qu'il entend avant de se laisser emporter par le sommeil est cette simple phrase : « Il faut que tu t'accroches Kurt. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu n'as pas encore rencontré la personne qui a le plus besoin de toi. Jusqu'à ce que ça arrive, tu n'as pas le droit de laisser tomber. Parce qu'un jour, peut-être pas tout de suite, mais un jour, tu vas rencontrer cette personne et elle te dira : 'Je suis tellement content que tu existes et que tu sois en vie.'

Plus tard, bien des mois plus tard, Kurt transmettra ces mots à quelqu'un d'autre, car ils font partie des choses qui lui ont sans doute sauvé la vie.

* * *

><p>Kurt rentre à Lima le week-end suivant et passe l'intégralité du vol à se remémorer la conversation qu'il a eut avec Rachel le lendemain matin de sa crise nerveuse.<p>

« Tu devrais en parler à ton père, Kurt. », lui avait-elle dit, les mains serrées autour d'une tasse de thé fumant.

Kurt avait secoué la tête.

« Je ne peux pas lui imposer ça. C'est… C'est trop gros Rachel. Il ne va pas le supporter et je sais qu'il va s'inquiéter et même aller jusqu'à se culpabiliser là-dessus. »

Rachel avait roulé des yeux.

« Bien évidement qu'il va s'inquiéter Kurt, c'est ton père ! Il s'inquiétera jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Sans compter que tu ne pourras pas le lui cacher indéfiniment. Pas si le diagnostique est juste. Et même s'il ne l'est pas, la dépression n'est pas quelque chose dont on guérit en une nuit. Tu as besoin d'aide Kurt de toute l'aide que tu pourras trouver. Et franchement, toi et ton père, vous avez toujours tout affronté à deux, tu ne peux pas l'exclure maintenant, ce n'est pas juste. »

Elle a raison et, s'il est honnête avec lui-même, Kurt veut en parler à son père, mais cela ne rend pas la tache facile pour autant.

Il finit par se fixer sur le soir du jour suivant son retour. Il ne veut pas annoncer ça dès sa sortie d'avion alors que son père aura eu une longue journée de travail au garage et que Carole sera sûrement couchée à leur retour. Rien n'est pressé.

Il passe la journée à alterner entre nervosité et anticipation. Burt et Carole travaillent tous les deux et il se retrouve donc seul dans la grande maison, ce qui n'arrange rien. Il s'occupe en allant faire des courses et en planifiant tous les repas sur les deux semaines de son séjour. Il est ainsi en plein milieu de la réalisation d'une crème brûlée lorsque sa belle-mère rentre de l'hôpital.

« Hey, Kurt !

- Bonjour Carole. »

Kurt adore sa belle-mère. Vraiment. A tel point qu'il ne conçoit pas de lui cacher quelque chose à elle non plus. Il sait qu'en épousant son père, elle a également gagné un autre fils et qu'elle l'aime comme s'il était de sa chaire.

Il entend la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et le pas lourd de son père dans l'entrée.

Kurt respire un grand coup.

_Show Time. _

Il a appris par cœur tout ce qu'il voulait leur dire pour rendre les choses plus facile. Il a juste à suivre le script.

* * *

><p>Finalement, tout ne se déroule pas exactement comme prévu et, à la réflexion, il était très certainement stupide d'avoir préparé un discours, car la première chose qui sort de sa bouche est :<p>

« J'ai besoin que l'un de vous m'accompagne chez le psychiatre mercredi. »

L'entrée en matière est un peu brutale, mais après ça, le flot de paroles est plus facile et Kurt est surpris de voir qu'il arrive maintenant à formuler les choses avec plus de cohérence.

Burt et Carole l'écoutent en silence, la figure grave et le corps tendu sur leur chaise, mais Kurt ne peut rien lire d'autre sur leur visage que de la compréhension et un amour féroce. C'est d'ailleurs un petit peu bouleversant et Kurt sent son cœur se dilater dans sa poitrine.

Une fois qu'il a fini de tout raconter, Burt se lève et vient le prendre dans ses bras pour le serrer contre sa poitrine. Kurt est plus grand que lui depuis longtemps, mais à cet instant là, il se sent tout petit, mais aussi tellement aimé et accepté que de nouvelles larmes viennent mouiller ses yeux.

Seigneur, il se transforme en serpillère ces derniers temps.

« Kurt…, commence son père. Sa voix est un peu graveleuse et ses bras se referment un peu plus sur lui. Je suis content que tu nous ais parlé. Carole et moi, on se doutait que quelque chose n'allait pas depuis quelques mois et… Merci. On est à trois là dedans maintenant et on va y arriver, tu verras. Je n'y connais rien en psychologie ou quoi que ce soit, mais je suis prêt à m'éduquer sur le sujet, si c'est ce que tu désires. Et, si la première chose que tu demandes c'est qu'on t'accompagne chez un docteur et bien on viendra tous les deux. »

Kurt acquiesce silencieusement contre son sweat-shirt, ferme les yeux et respire à grand coup cette odeur qui est celle de son père la seule qui depuis tout bébé le fait se sentir chez lui.

* * *

><p>Burt paraît un peu déplacé dans la salle d'attente du docteur Mayer, mais il se tient droit sur sa chaise, la main de Kurt dans la sienne, Carole à ses côtés, et Kurt n'a jamais été aussi fier de lui qu'à ce moment là. Ils sont à trois là dedans maintenant et aussi bien son père que sa belle mère lui ont assuré que s'il avait besoin un jour de rentrer à la maison, les portes lui seraient toujours grandes ouvertes. Kurt n'en est pas encore là, mais c'est une sécurité qu'il apprécie car il a besoin de se rappeler que malgré tout ce que ses pensées peuvent véhiculer parfois, il n'est pas seul à se démener dans le vide. Il y aura toujours une main dans la sienne et elle n'est pas prête de le lâcher.<p>

« Je suis ton père, avait murmuré Burt avant d'aller se coucher un soir, et un père a toujours besoin de savoir lorsque son enfant souffre, pour ensuite tout faire afin que cela cesse. ».

Kurt sait que finalement Burt ne pourra pas faire grand chose et que ce qu'il a régler ne concerne que lui, mais sa présence à ses côtés est plus que suffisante.

Il y a également un autre jeune homme dans la salle d'attente.

Il a l'air nerveux lui aussi, car ses jambes n'arrêtent pas de sursauter et il est obligé de caler ses mains sous ses cuisses pour les empêcher de trembler.

Kurt peut définitivement comprendre. Il lui adresse un petit sourire crispé et un petit signe de la main qu'il regrette aussitôt. Il est cependant remercié par un sourire franc en retour et il se sent immédiatement un petit peu mieux. Il remercierait bien l'inconnu, mais il ne l'a jamais vu et ce serait sans doute un peu bizarre, bien qu'il ne soit plus à ça prêt.

Kurt a beaucoup de mal à rester concentré durant l'attente, son attention se fixant sur la moindre petite chose, extrapolant des théories improbables sur la forme des rideaux, l'agencement des magazines sur la table – Oh, tiens, le Time à nouveau et les tableaux sur les murs. Fort heureusement, contrairement à sa première expérience, le docteur Mayer ne le prend pas en retard et l'invite de la main à pénétrer dans son cabinet à 10h tapante.

Kurt adresse un hochement de tête tremblant à son père et à Carole avant de suivre résolument le médecin. Il entend le garçon derrière lui bouger et juste un murmure avant que la porte ne se referme : « Courage. ».

_Courage. _

Kurt respire un grand coup et se prépare à remonter sur le ring.

Le docteur Mayer est très différent de la psychiatre qu'il a vu à New-York. Il y a une véritable interaction avec lui et une discussion constructive. Il écoute tout ce que Kurt a à lui dire et émet des objections ou des remarques, orientant ses mots ou demandant des précisions. Kurt se sent immédiatement à l'aise et en confiance. La boule d'angoisse est toujours là et ses mains se tordent toujours sous l'effet de la nervosité, mais il ne se sent pas jugé pour ça.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, le docteur Mayer pose son carnet et croise ses mains sur son bureau, ce qui semble être le signe universel indiquant la fin de l'entretien.

« Kurt, je sais que vous êtes venus pour un second avis et je ne vais donc pas entrer dans les détails d'un début d'analyse, mais voici ce que je peux vous dire en vous ayant entendu. »

Kurt se redresse sur sa chaise et s'incline légèrement en avant, le cœur battant et l'estomac noué. Quoi qu'il puisse entendre maintenant, il y est préparé.

« Premièrement, il est impératif que vous trouviez un thérapeute sur New York afin d'entamer un travail complet. Vous ne pouvez en aucun cas prendre des médicaments sans un suivi médical, ce serait une aberration. Je vais vous donner quelques références et vous faire une lettre de recommandation pour un confrère… ».

Kurt hoche la tête. Il était arrivé à la même conclusion.

« Deuxièmement, il n'y a pas d'urgence pour les médicaments. Vous n'êtes ni un danger pour vous, ni pour les autres et vous êtes entouré. Une prescription sera peut-être à l'ordre du jour, mais il est impératif qu'elle soit fait par le médecin qui vous suit régulièrement. »

Kurt soupire de soulagement. Les médicaments lui font peur et il est plus qu'heureux de faire l'impasse dessus pour l'instant.

« Maintenant, concernant la bipolarité… »

_Ah._

« Après un entretien aussi court, je peux vous assurer que cela est impossible à déterminer. Vous présentez des signes, oui, mais ils sont faibles et ils peuvent être interprétés de différentes façons. Je ne peux pas vous dire à l'heure actuelle si vous êtes ou non bipolaire et je ne pense pas qu'il faille se précipiter vers l'un ou l'autre diagnostique. Ceci dit, pour ne pas discréditer ma confrère, je peux vous expliquer pourquoi on vous a prescrit ces médicaments. Vous voyez celui-ci… »

Il pointe vers la boite d'antidépresseurs.

« Ce médicament a une action excitante. Il peut vous booster en quelque sorte. Cependant, le risque avec une personne hypomaniaque ou maniaque légère est que cela provoque une forte crise de manie en accélérant encore plus les pensées qu'elles ne le sont déjà. C'est pour ça que l'antipsychotique vous a été prescrit ; pour contrebalancer les effets négatifs de l'antidépresseur. »

Oh. C'est plutôt cohérent, présenté comme ça. Kurt n'est toujours pas ravi à l'idée de prendre des médicaments après son expérience de panique intense suite à la lecture des notices, mais se raisonne-t-il, si on lui explique bien, ce pourrait être envisageable.

« Pour finir, une chose que je veux absolument que vous compreniez : la normalité n'existe pas. C'est un concept inventé par la masse pour se rassurer. Il n'est pas fixe et il ne correspond à rien. Une personne peut tout à fait être heureuse en sortant de la norme. Par conséquent, tout ce que vous êtes et ressentez est normal, simplement parce que vous le vivez. »

Kurt sort du cabinet et rejoint Burt et Carole qui l'attendent à l'extérieur.

Il respire déjà un petit peu mieux.

« Je vais vous raconter, souffle-t-il en les serrant tous les deux dans ses bras, mais avant, il faut juste que je fasse quelque chose. »

Il ne sait pas vraiment ce qui lui prend, mais il repart en arrière rapidement et ouvre la porte de la salle d'attente, un petit peu essoufflé.

Le jeune homme est toujours là. Son visage est concentré et nerveux et Kurt remarque que ses jambes se sont mises à trembler de nouveau. Il n'a pas de chaussettes et… Forcément, c'est sur ce détails là que Kurt va tiquer.

« Courage à toi aussi. », hurle pratiquement Kurt avant de tourner les talons sans un regard en arrière.

Oui, il est parfaitement conscient de sa stupidité, merci bien. Il fallait juste qu'il le lui dise.

_Courage._

* * *

><p>Durant son séjour à Lima, Kurt a plus de bons jours que de mauvais jours. Il ne s'agit peut-être que du changement de scène, mais le break est bienvenu quoi qu'il en soit.<p>

Un jour où il se sent particulièrement bien, il essaye même de se remettre à danser. Il tient moins longtemps que d'habitude, ses muscles lui tirent et sa forme est maladroite, mais il danse.

_Courage_, se répète-t-il comme un mantra.

Malheureusement, les quinze jours que durent cette petite parenthèse passent bien trop vite.

Deux jours avant son retour à New-York, Kurt rejoint son père dans le jardin et s'assoit sur une chaise longue à côté de lui, alors qu'il contemple la nuit.

« Hey Kurt.

- Hey. »

Kurt ramène ses genoux sous son menton et lève la tête. La nuit est claire et les étoiles s'allument doucement dans le ciel comme autant de petits lampions. C'est une des rares choses qui lui manque à New York en dehors de sa famille et de Mercedes.

Ils restent tous les deux silencieux plusieurs minutes avant que Burt ne se tourne légèrement vers lui.

« Kurt, j'ai besoin d'essayer de comprendre quelque chose. »

Kurt acquiesce silencieusement.

« Cette maladie – trouble bipolaire – c'est assez grave, n'est ce pas ?

- Oui, dans un sens. On ne peut pas en guérir, mais ça se contrôle. »

Le psychiatre le lui a bien expliqué pour essayer de dédramatiser la situation.

Burt fronce les sourcils.

« Ok. Je suppose que ce qui me pose problème, c'est sans doute de ne rien voir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

- Et bien, c'est… hum. Je ne suis pas dans ta tête, c'est sûr et je suis ton père, donc il y a des choses que je ne vois pas parce que je ne te regarde pas avec un regard objectif mais… Tu ne m'as pas l'air malade. Déprimé oui, perdu, peut-être… Mais… Je ne sais pas, c'est dur à expliquer. Je suppose que je m'en veux un peu pour n'avoir rien vu et ne pas t'avoir aidé plus tôt. »

Kurt esquisse un petit sourire et se penche sur le côté pour saisir la main de son père dans la sienne.

« Tu te souviens de l'année où j'ai voulu obtenir le solo sur _Defying Gravity_ et où j'ai sabordé moi-même mon audition ? »

Burt hoche la tête.

« Je l'ai fait parce que je voulais te protéger en t'épargnant des appels anonymes dégradants qu'à l'époque tu n'aurais pas su gérer.

- Je n'en suis pas aussi sûr que ça… »

Kurt lui serre la main un peu plus fort.

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il n'y a pas que les parents qui protègent leurs enfants, l'inverse est vrai aussi. »

Il ne mentionne pas Karofsky, cela n'en vaut pas la peine et certains secrets doivent rester là où ils sont.

« Il y a tellement de choses que je ne t'ai pas dit ces derniers mois papa… La dépression ou la bipolarité ou quoi que ce soit… Ce sont des malaises invisibles et c'est justement ça le plus difficile, parce que souvent les gens ne s'en aperçoivent que quand il est trop tard. »

Kurt voit le visage de son père se vider de couleurs et ses muscles se tendre. Il reprend aussitôt :

« Ce qui n'est pas mon cas. C'est pour ça que je vous en ai parlé.

- Mais… Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas exactement ? Si je peux poser cette question. »

Kurt soupire et détourne le regard.

« Beaucoup de choses. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. On ne peut pas l'expliquer je crois et c'est très difficile de le décrire sans se sentir ridicule ou idiot ou comme un sale gamin privilégié qui ne sait pas être heureux.

- Tu sais très bien que je ne te verrais jamais comme ça !

- Je sais papa, mais cela ne rend pas les choses plus simples pour mettre des mots dessus. »

Il s'interrompt quelques secondes.

« Tu as utilisé un mot tout à l'heure qui est tout à fait exact, reprend-il finalement. Tu as dit que je te semblais perdu et c'est ça en quelque sorte. C'est… Je ne sais pas. J'ai 26 ans et j'ai le sentiment de ne toujours pas avoir compris comment simplement exister et d'être complètement décalé par rapport à la réalité. Je n'appartiens nulle part et je me sens en totale inadéquation avec le monde.

- Tu appartiens ici. », proteste Burt les sourcils froncés.

Kurt n'a pas le courage de lui dire que malheureusement, cela ne suffit pas.

« Je sais papa, répond-il à la place. Je sais. »

Il y a encore tellement de choses qu'il ne dit pas. Des choses dont il commence tout juste à prendre conscience, comme ce dégoût qu'il a de lui-même et des autres certains jours et la déception atroce qu'il ressent face au monde dans lequel il évolue et qui lui parait tellement laid et triste.

C'est d'ailleurs sans doute pour cela réalise-t-il qu'il semble incapable de ne plus rien faire, même les choses qui avant le rendait heureux. Parce que bien souvent il ne peut que se demander : A quoi bon, de toute façon.

Mais, décide-t-il en inclinant à nouveau sa tête en arrière pour contempler le ciel, il y a quelques moments parfois emprunts d'une beauté simple qui éclipsent tout le reste.

* * *

><p>Il tient une semaine après son retour à New-York. Une semaine durant laquelle la petite boite d'anxiolytiques reste enterrée au fond de son sac et où la ville et son quotidien semblent avoir repris des couleurs qu'il avait oubliées.<p>

Une semaine avant de se sentir à nouveau glisser doucement.

C'est à la fois très court et très long.

Il parvient à avoir un rendez-vous chez un des médecins recommandé par le docteur Mayer. Cependant, comme il s'agit de New-York et non pas de Colombus, il ne peut pas le fixer avant plusieurs semaines. Kurt craint au début de retomber dans un malaise généralisé et douloureux durant ce laps de temps, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Curieusement, il pourrait même dire qu'il n'a plus été aussi calme depuis longtemps. Tellement d'ailleurs que cela borde parfois à l'apathie. Avoir une échéance et un commencement de réponse ont cet effet là, suppose-t-il.

En attendant, il s'éduque en empruntant des livres à la bibliothèque et en consultant des forums spécialisés sur Internet. Les choses deviennent plus claires et plus censées et surtout il parle avec d'autres personnes ayant traversé les mêmes choses que lui.

Il oscille toujours entre le déni et l'acceptation, avec des bons et des mauvais jours. Il ne parvient toujours pas à danser, à chanter ou à prendre un crayon et certains week-ends sont encore passés à contempler la fissure du plafond de sa salle à manger. Il n'y a pas de révolution, ni de grand changement, mais cela ne le plonge plus dans un état de panique intense. Non. Il prend son téléphone et il appelle son père. Et désormais, lorsqu'on lui pose la question : « Kurt, est-ce que ça va ? », il peut répondre sans mentir : « Ca va. ». Ca ne va pas bien et ça ne va pas mal non plus, mais il continue à avancer et il se figure que finalement, c'est sans doute le plus important pour l'instant.

* * *

><p>Lorsque le jour du troisième rendez-vous arrive, il y va sans aucune appréhension. C'est un soulagement cette fois ci et il y a de l'espoir dans ses pas lorsqu'il franchit le seuil de la salle d'attente. Il s'était persuadé quelque part, que ce genre de rendez-vous ne serait jamais accompagné par autre chose qu'un mélange de honte, d'angoisse et de nervosité. Il est donc plutôt content de s'être trompé.<p>

_Courage_, pense-t-il à nouveau plutôt abruptement et cela le fait sourire. Il aurait du remercier le jeune homme de Colombus plutôt que de lui retourner son encouragement. Bah… Kurt hausse les épaules pour lui-même de toute façon, il ne le reverra certainement plus.

C'est à nouveau une doctoresse cette fois ci, mais tout comme le docteur Mayer, elle lui inspire une confiance qu'il n'avait certainement pas ressenti avec la première.

A nouveau il répète ce qu'il a déjà dit trois fois maintenant à trois professionnels différents. C'est plus facile et il a eu le temps d'y repenser et de mettre les bons mots sur les bonnes choses. Oh, ce n'est pas parfait bien sûr, mais lorsqu'il se tait à nouveau, il pense avoir plutôt bien réussi à traduire ce qui lui arrive depuis presque quatre mois maintenant.

La psychiatre – le docteur Madison – lui sourit à la fin de son exposé.

« Kurt, tout comme le docteur Mayer, je pense qu'il est bien trop tôt pour porter un diagnostique aussi dur que celui de trouble bipolaire et je ne compte pas vous donner de psychotropes pour l'instant. »

Kurt sent ses épaules se détendre, intérieurement soulagé d'encore une fois retarder l'échéance de la médication.

« Dans le futur, reprend-elle, si médication il y a, nous en discuterons d'abord ensemble. Il est très important que vous soyez d'accord et convaincu du bien fondé du traitement, sans quoi, il n'est pas envisageable de commencer quelque chose. Maintenant, je ne vais pas vous mentir non plus… »

Kurt sent son estomac se serrer et ses mains à nouveau se presser l'une contre l'autre.

« … le travail que vous venez d'entreprendre sera long et difficile. On ne guérit pas d'une souffrance comme la votre du jour au lendemain comme on guérirait d'un rhume. L'esprit est complexe et délicat, mais c'est aussi la plus merveilleuse chose dont soit doté l'être humain. Et Kurt, je ne vous ai vu qu'une trentaine de minutes, mais je sais que vous êtes fort - bien plus que vous ne le croyez – et je ne vous vois pas reculer devant l'ampleur de la tâche. Est-ce que j'ai raison. ».

Kurt hoche la tête et serre les poings.

Cela fait quatre mois qu'il laisse la maladie gagner, mais maintenant, il est prêt à se battre.

_Courage._

* * *

><p>Au final, ce premier rendez-vous est assez anti-climatique, mais Kurt en ressort avec une détermination renouvelée et il passe les jours suivants à réfléchir à ce que le docteur Madison lui a dit. Elle ne lui a pas vraiment donné de travail à faire, mais la simple instruction de retrouver ce qui était important pour lui.<p>

« Vous vous êtes perdu en cours de route Kurt. Vous avez besoin de retrouver qui vous êtes et de vous aimez pour ce que vous êtes. Faites des listes et notez des vérités, cela devrait vous redonner quelques pistes. »

Kurt achète donc un nouveau carnet qu'il s'emploie à recouvrir de mots.

Le premier qu'il marque dedans est « gay » et c'est un début.

Petit à petit les autres s'enchaînent au fil des jours. Ils sont d'abord inconséquents et évident. Ce sont des mots comme : Papa, Carole, Finn, Mercedes, Rachel, chocolat, skinny jeans, Doc Martens, Marc Jacob, Central Park, Patti Lupone, Wicked, Harry Potter… et puis cela évolue en petits bouts de phrases. Des petites choses qu'il aime et dont il est fier. L'odeur de la pluie, le grésillement de la lampe qui s'allume, la satisfaction du travail bien fait, les battements de son cœur après avoir atteint le Fa diese parfait de _Defying Gravity_…

Ce sont de petites choses, rien d'extraordinaire, mais en les notant, Kurt se rappelle qu'elles le font se sentir vivant.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'il pénètre dans le conservatoire de quartier où se tient une chorale tous les mardi soir, Kurt est plus nerveux que lors de ses rendez-vous chez le docteur Madison. Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser, ce n'est pas elle qui l'a convaincu d'y retourner. Non. C'est une décision que Kurt a pris seul.<p>

Cela fait plus de 6 mois maintenant qu'il n'y a pas mis les pieds et il ne sait pas trop comment il va expliquer ça à Madame Lacourre qui dirige leur petit groupe.

Kurt sourit pour lui-même.

Il a 26 ans, mais il se sent toujours comme un gamin pris en faute après avoir séché une heure de cours.

Madame Lacourre ouvre des yeux si ronds lorsqu'elle le voit arriver que Kurt pense stupidement une seconde que ses globes oculaires vont rouler hors de ses orbites. Elle se précipite vers lui et le presse contre sa poitrine.

« Oh Kurt, tu nous as tellement manqué ! »

Kurt sourit timidement et la prend dans ses bras à son tour.

« Bonsoir Madame Lacourre. Je suis désolé d'avoir mis tellement de temps à revenir.

- Sottise, sottise. Tu n'as pas à être désolé. Bon retour parmi nous. Nous sommes ravis de t'avoir. »

Kurt sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux et il doit se retenir pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer comme un bébé.

« Merci. Merci beaucoup. »

Madame Lacourre le serre encore une nouvelle fois contre elle avant de l'envoyer à sa place habituelle.

Il y a de nouvelles têtes, remarque Kurt en saluant les habitués d'un petit geste de la main.

Et… _Oh._

Il y a un jeune homme au deuxième rang. Il a un sourire trop grand, son corps est agité de petits tremblements d'excitations et, lorsque leurs yeux se croisent, Kurt sent son cœur rater un battement.

_Courage. _

« Bonsoir. Hum. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me présenter la dernière fois. Je m'appelle Blaine Anderson. »

Il sourit et Kurt lui tend la main.

« Kurt Hummel. Et la dernière fois, je n'ai pas pensé à te dire merci. »

* * *

><p><em>Black bird singing in the dead of night<em>

_Take these sunken eyes and learn to see_

_all your life_

_you were only waiting for this moment to be free_

* * *

><p>Le chapitre 3 (le dernier) devrait être mis en ligne dimanche si tout se passe bien ! :)<p> 


	3. Some people

**Titre :** Les ours polaires  
><strong>Fandom :<strong> Glee  
><strong>Pairing :<strong> Kurt/Blaine,  
><strong>Genre :<strong> UA, ANGST. Beaucoup. Vraiment beaucoup. Et de la romance. Beaucoup aussi. Et de l'espoir, plein. :)  
><strong>Rating :<strong> M  
><strong>Warning :<strong> ATTENTION : cette fiction traite de sujets sensibles et potentiellement dérangeants comme la maladie mentale, le suicide, le désespoir et la dépression. Ces thèmes sont abordés en détails et sans voile pudique.  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> pas à moi.  
><strong>Résumé : <strong>UA : Kurt n'a jamais rencontré Blaine, mais il a réalisé son rêve : Il est à New-York maintenant.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : Some people<strong>

« J'ai rencontré quelqu'un.

- Oh ? »

Le docteur Madison hausse un sourcil et esquisse un sourire.

Kurt hoche la tête.

« A la chorale. En fait, non, je l'avais déjà rencontré avant. Dans la salle d'attente du docteur Mayer. Il m'a souhaité bon courage.

- Et vous l'avez retrouvé ici ?

- Le monde est petit. Mais je ne l'ai revu qu'une fois pour l'instant. Si ça se trouve, il ne viendra pas la semaine prochaine.

- Kurt, cela ne sert à rien d'assumer ce genre de chose alors que vous n'en avez aucune idée. »

Kurt fronce les sourcils et agite ses jambes nerveusement.

« Je n'aime pas être déçu.

- Et si pour une fois, vous vous laissiez surprendre ? »

* * *

><p>Le mardi suivant, Blaine est là et Kurt doit vraiment suivre les conseils du docteur Madison et arrêter de n'envisager que la partie noire de l'éventail.<p>

Kurt l'observe du coin de l'œil. Il a une magnifique voix de ténor et lorsqu'il chante, cela semble être le seul moment où son corps parvient à rester immobile.

La première fois qu'il l'a vu dans la salle d'attente, Kurt n'a pas vraiment fait attention à son physique et, pour tout dire, il ne se rappelle pas grand chose à part l'absence de chaussettes et la masse de boucles désordonnées. Et ses sourcils aussi. Vaguement triangulaires. Kurt pense parfois qu'il doit être vraiment dérangé pour s'arrêter sur une chose aussi triviale qu'une paire de sourcils.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il a maintenant un peu plus le loisir de le regarder. Kurt ne sait pas vraiment ce qui chez Blaine l'intrigue autant. Oh, bien sûr, il y a la curiosité un peu perverse de savoir ce qu'il faisait chez le docteur Mayer ou même tout simplement à Lima, mais il n'y a pas que ça.

Kurt ne s'intéresse pas aux gens. Jamais. Ils lui paraissent vains, stupides et sales pour la plupart. Il n'a pas envie d'apprendre à les connaître et encore moins de les toucher. Il lui faut d'habitude plusieurs mois pour se dégeler et ne serait ce qu'accepter une poignée de main. Du coup, il ne comprend pas ce qu'il y a de si différent avec Blaine Anderson.

Ils ne se sont pas vraiment adressés la parole depuis la dernière fois, en dehors de « Bonsoir » et « A la semaine prochaine » et les choses restent un petit peu étranges. Comment partir d'un « Merci » et d'un « De rien » ? Kurt n'en a absolument aucune idée. Il n'est pas doué pour ces choses là et il se sent toujours trop à l'étroit dans sa propre peau lorsque c'est à lui de faire le premier pas.

Le problème, c'est que Blaine n'a pas l'air décidé à le faire non plus et pour le moment leurs échanges se limitent donc à des regards en coin et des petits sourires nerveux lorsque leurs yeux s'accrochent par hasard.

Kurt a parfois envie de se taper la tête contre le mur pour en extraire la stupidité.

* * *

><p>« Bonsoir papa.<p>

- Kurt ! Comment vas-tu ? »

Kurt s'est fait un devoir de ne plus mentir à son père lorsque cette question lui est posée et, cette fois ci, il est plutôt fier de pouvoir lui répondre :

« Ca va bien je crois, et toi ? »

Burt tique au bout de la ligne et Kurt peut presque le voir froncer les sourcils.

« Comment ça, tu crois ? »

Kurt sourit.

« J'ai rencontré quelqu'un à la chorale.

- Oh ? »

Jusqu'ici Kurt n'a jamais mentionné de garçon, ni ramené personne à la maison. Son père sait sans doute qu'il y a eu quelques personnes, mais ils n'en ont jamais parlé ensemble.

« Il s'appelle Blaine. C'est un ténor. Nous avons été choisis pour un duo sur _'Baby it's cold outside'_. Nous devrions commencer à répéter la semaine prochaine et…

- Kurt. »

Kurt s'interrompt.

« Kurt, tu sais que je ne pourrais pas être plus heureux que tu ais recommencé à chanter et Carole et moi avons vraiment hâte de venir assister à votre production annuelle. Mais… Mon garçon, tu sais que tu ne m'as pas appelé pour parler de ça.

- …

- Ce Blaine, il te plait ? »

Kurt se sent rougir. Il aurait vraiment du en parler à Mercedes ou à Rachel avant son père.

« Peut-être ? »

Pour être honnête, Kurt n'en a aucune idée. Blaine lui est un peu tombé dessus par hasard, alors qu'il ne l'attendait pas et cela fait tellement longtemps qu'il garde son cœur derrière de grosses portes de fer, qu'il n'est pas préparé à ce qu'il est en train de ressentir. Et surtout, il ne sait pas du tout ce qu'il est censé faire.

Burt soupire.

« Si c'est peut-être, c'est un oui.

- Non, c'est un peut-être. », proteste Kurt.

S'il disait « oui », cela rendrait les choses réelles et il n'est pas sûr d'arriver à y faire face pour l'instant. L'entre deux est confortable. Et puis, il ne sait même pas si Blaine est gay en plus.

« Kurt, tu ne pourras jamais être heureux, si tu ne te laisses pas la chance de l'être.

- … Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? »

Il y a un petit silence et Kurt sait que son père est en train de choisir ses mots.

« Ca veut dire qu'il ne faut pas que tu laisses passer quelque chose parce que cela te fait peur. »

Kurt pense souvent que son père et le docteur Madison se retrouvent parfois autour d'un café pour débattre psychologie.

* * *

><p>Le mardi suivant arrive plus tôt que Kurt ne l'avait escompté.<p>

Depuis sa conversation avec son père, il a également eu Mercedes au téléphone qui lui a globalement dit de se mettre un coup de pieds au fesses.

« Franchement Kurt, qu'est-ce que tu as à perdre ? »

Beaucoup, justement. Kurt a déjà porté son cœur sur sa chemise, mais cela n'a jamais bien fini. Et puis, quelque part, une petite partie de lui aurait bien envie que les rôles soient inversés.

_Pourquoi est-ce que ce n'est pas moi que l'on viendrait chercher pour une fois ?_

Ils n'ont pas trop l'occasion de parler pendant les répétitions et Kurt se sent de plus en plus nerveux. Il a tout programmé dans sa tête jusqu'à la moindre ligne de dialogue. A la fin de la séance, il ira trouver Blaine et il lui proposera de venir répéter chez lui un week-end. C'est simple, ça n'engage à rien et c'est tout à fait innocent.

Il peut le faire.

« Kurt ? »

Kurt se sent soudain comme un lapin immobilisé sur la route par les phares d'une voiture. Il en a très certainement les yeux en tout cas.

« Quoi ? Heu… pardon. Blaine. Bonjour. Je veux dire, bonsoir. »

Blaine sourit et Kurt remarque que le bout de ses oreilles est aussi rouge que sa chemise.

« Bonsoir. Hum. Je me disais que heu… Vu que l'on doit travailler notre duo… Peut-être que ce serait bien que l'on se voit ? En dehors de la chorale, je veux dire.

- Oh. »

Oh. Juste _Oh_. Bien joué Kurt.

Blaine le regarde maintenant avec ce qui ressemble à un brin d'espoir dans les yeux et Kurt pense absurdement à un chiot. Super. Blaine lui fait penser à un chiot.

Seigneur.

« D'accord.», bafouille finalement Kurt en se donnant mentalement un coup de pieds aux fesses vu que Mercedes n'est pas là pour le faire.

Le visage de Blaine s'illumine et Kurt se sent rougir.

« On pourrait aller chez moi, reprend-t-il, un peu plus assuré. Mon salon est bien isolé. »

Kurt ne pensait pas Blaine capable de sourire plus que ce qu'il ne faisait déjà jusqu'ici. Visiblement, il s'est trompé.

« Okay ! Pas de soucis. Tu es libre ce week-end ? »

Kurt est quasiment libre tous les week-ends, mais il n'est pas prêt d'admettre ça.

« Je pense, oui. Dimanche 14h ? »

Blaine hoche la tête et sort son portable de sa poche.

« Est-ce que je pourrais avoir ton adresse et ton numéro de téléphone. Au cas où je me perde ?

- Okay. »

Le lendemain, il reçoit un message sur son portable.

« J'ai repéré ton appartement en allant travailler aujourd'hui ! A dimanche ! – Blaine. »

* * *

><p>Kurt passe sa journée du samedi à nettoyer son appartement. C'est une distraction bienvenue, sans compter que son deux pièces en a vraiment besoin. Il y a de la poussière partout, des taches dans la cuisine et du linge empilé en tas dans tous les coins.<p>

_Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait, ces derniers mois ?,_ se demande-t-il en récurant son évier, les sourcils froncés.

Visiblement, ses problèmes ont pris le pas sur les tâches ménagères… Kurt n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'il vivait dans un tas d'ordures, mais lorsqu'il retrouve un sachet de tomates pourries dans un placard, il n'en est pas très loin.

Une fois son appartement propre, il sort faire des courses pour remplir son frigo. Il a vaguement dans l'idée d'avoir de quoi faire du thé et du café au cas où Blaine désirerait boire quelque chose. Et un gâteau peut-être ? Ce n'est que lorsqu'il est devant le rayon pâtisserie de sa superette qu'il réalise qu'il n'a absolument aucune idée de ce que Blaine peut bien aimer manger. Si ça se trouve il n'aime pas les gâteaux ? Non, pire, si ça se trouve, il est allergique aux gâteaux ! Argh. Kurt sent son cœur lui tomber dans l'estomac. Seigneur, mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut être nul à ce genre de choses…

Fébrilement, il sort son téléphone et prend bien une quinzaine de minutes à composer un message qui ne paraisse pas complètement paniqué ou halluciné. Finalement, il arrive à quelque chose comme : « Hey ! Aucune allergie alimentaire que je doive connaître ? » et il l'envoie avant de l'effacer et de tout recommencer une vingtième fois.

Quelques secondes plus tard son portable vibre dans sa main et Kurt est tellement nerveux qu'il manque de l'envoyer dans le bac à surgelés.

« Tu cuisines ? Wow. Cool ! »

« Oh et non, aucune allergie. Sauf les tripes. »

Kurt hausse un sourcil et son portable vibre à nouveau.

« Mais tu ne vas pas faire des tripes. Ou du cassoulet. Je n'aime pas le cassoulet non plus.»

Cette fois-ci, Kurt rit franchement, s'attirant les regards intrigués des autres clients.

« Non, commence-t-il à répondre. Pas de cassoulet, promis. Je pensais plutôt à un brownie ? ».

Parce qu'il n'y a rien de plus neutre qu'un brownie. Et qu'une charlotte lui paraît un peu présomptueux pour un premier rendez-vous.

« YUM ! », arrive quasiment tout de suite après.

Un brownie, donc.

* * *

><p>Il est 13h35 et Kurt n'est toujours pas habillé. Pour être franc, il a déjà essayé à peu près la moitié de sa garde robe, mais aujourd'hui rien ne semble trouver grâce à ses yeux. Il a perdu un peu de poids depuis le mois d'avril et s'il n'y avait pas fait vraiment attention jusqu'ici, aujourd'hui cela lui saute à la figure. Absolument rien ne va.<p>

Kurt fronce les sourcils et continue à retourner son armoire de fonds en comble. Il est plus que temps qu'il retourne faire les magasins ou qu'il effectue un raid dans les collections du magazine pour lequel il travaille. Mais, il ne sera pas dit que Kurt Hummel se laissera déborder par un problème aussi trivial. Il est plus que capable de se confectionner une tenue avec trois bouts de ficelles s'il le faut. Finalement, sa main tombe sur un jeans rouge qu'il n'a plus mis depuis le lycée et sur un pull Dior qu'il avait relégué dans le fond parce qu'ayant un peu rétrécie au lavage. Parfait.

A 14h tapante, la sonnette se fait entendre et Kurt a juste le temps de remettre un peu de laque dans ses cheveux avant d'aller ouvrir. Il a l'impression qui sa peau crépite littéralement de nervosité et plus d'une fois ces dernières heures il a été tenté de décommander.

_Courage Kurt_, pense-t-il machinalement en tirant la porte vers lui. Pour se retrouver nez à nez avec un énorme bouquet de fleurs.

Devant ses yeux ébahis, Blaine danse d'un pied sur l'autre.

« Hey Kurt.

- Hey… et heu… wow. Des fleurs ? »

Blaine hoche la tête et se mordille les lèvres.

« C'est trop peut-être ? Je ne voulais pas venir les mains vides et tu me fais un _brownie _! »

Sa voix insiste sur le mot, comme si le gâteau était soudain devenu la chose la plus importante au monde.

« Mais heu… Parfois je suis un peu excessif. Hum. Je suis désolé si ça te met mal à l'aise. Je vais les jeter. Je …

- Non !, le coupe immédiatement Kurt en lui prenant le bouquet des mains. Elles sont très belles, merci.

- Oh. De rien. »

Kurt est presque sûr que Blaine est en train de rougir, mais comme il doit sans doute lui-même être d'une belle couleur cramoisie, cela n'a pas d'importance.

« Entre. Je vais les mettre dans de l'eau. J'arrive tout de suite. »

Lorsqu'il revient, Blaine est assis dans son canapé, le dos bien droit et la jambe agitée de petits tremblements nerveux que Kurt a pris l'habitude de reconnaître maintenant.

« J'ai fait du thé et du café, est-ce que tu en veux pour préparer ta gorge ? »

Blaine sourit et tend une main vers un des mugs de thé avant d'y rajouter une solide cuillère de miel.

« Merci. Ton appartement est vraiment très chouette. Tu as beaucoup de goût pour la décoration. »

Kurt sourit à son tour.

« Je travaille dans la mode et le design, dit-il en trempant ses lèvres dans sa tasse. Ca m'a permit d'affiner mon sens inné des couleurs et des arrangements. Maintenant, lorsque je retourne chez mon père, je suis horrifié de ce que j'ai pu faire durant mon adolescence. J'étais… assez intense. »

Blaine laisse échapper un petit rire.

« Je n'en doute pas. Tu travailles pour un magazine ? », demande-t-il en montrant une pile près de la table basse.

Kurt hoche la tête.

« Je m'occupe de la mise en page principalement et je réalise quelques articles de temps à autre. Et toi, que fais-tu ? Tu travailles près d'ici, si j'ai bien compris.

- Je fais de l'initiation à la musique pour les tous petits, je travaille au conservatoire.

- Oh ? C'est drôle, je ne t'avais jamais vu avant. »

Et Kurt est persuadé que s'il avait croisé Blaine dans les couloirs il s'en serait souvenu.

- Je ne suis pas ici depuis longtemps. Je viens de Colombus. »

C'est la première allusion à leur rencontre et Kurt sent une boule d'angoisse se former dans sa gorge. Il n'est pas prêt à en parler. Pas tout de suite. Pas maintenant.

Cela doit se voir sur son visage, car Blaine grimace et semble soudain absorbé par sa tasse de thé.

_Oh non_. Tout allait pourtant parfaitement bien jusqu'ici.

« Je viens de Lima, tente Kurt, d'une petite voix. J'allais au lycée à McKinley. »

Blaine relève immédiatement la tête à cette mention.

« McKinley ? Je suis allé à Dalton à Westerville. »

Kurt ouvre de grands yeux.

« Le Glee Club dont je faisais parti a affronté Dalton lorsque j'étais en première et en terminale ! Les heu… Warblers, c'est ça ? »

Blaine acquiesce en souriant.

« Yep ! Je les ais rejoins durant mon année de Seconde. »

Kurt fronce les sourcils, un peu surpris.

« Pourtant, je n'ai pas le souvenir de t'avoir vu lors des compétitions et nous devons avoir le même âge. »

Blaine hausse les épaules.

« J'ai quelques mois de moins il me semble. On a du se louper.

- C'est dommage. »

Dire que Kurt est déçu est un euphémisme. Peut-être que son lycée aurait été plus supportable si Blaine avait été là.

_Arrête de rêver_, lui chuchote une petite voix à l'oreille, _tu ne lui aurais même pas adressé la parole_.

Blaine penche la tête sur le côté, visiblement curieux, mais il n'insiste pas, changeant à nouveau de sujet.

« Je suppose que tu connais les paroles de _Baby it's cold outside._ ? »

Kurt roule des yeux.

« Bien sûr. Je les connaissais déjà à huit ans. Aussi bien la ligne féminine que la ligne masculine d'ailleurs.

- Parfait ! J'avais amené les paroles au cas où, mais je me doutais bien que nous n'en aurions pas besoin. Je ne t'ai pas entendu chanter beaucoup pour l'instant, mais ta voix… Seigneur, ta voix ! »

Blaine émet un long sifflement et Kurt est un peu pris par surprise.

« Merci. Heu. Hum. Tu as une très belle voix, toi aussi. »

Blaine hausse les épaules.

« Ma voix est un ténor classique, la tienne est juste… incroyable. Je n'avais jamais entendu de ténor-contre avec un timbre aussi pur avant. »

Depuis le lycée et son ancien Glee Club, personne ne lui avait fait de compliments de ce type sur sa voix et Kurt sent son cœur se serrer.

_Oh Blaine… fais attention à ce que tu dis. _

Blaine semble heureusement ne pas se rendre compte de ce que ces mots provoquent chez Kurt, car il saute sur ses pieds, les mains dans les poches et un grand sourire à nouveau plaqué sur le visage.

« On commence ? »

Kurt pose délicatement sa tasse de thé et se lève à son tour, un petit peu nerveux, mais aussi un peu excité.

« Après toi. »

* * *

><p>Le reste de l'après midi passe trop vite, confortablement partagé entre discussions et duos impromptus.<p>

Kurt découvre ainsi que Blaine a, lui aussi, une connaissance presque encyclopédique de tous les classiques de Broadway (ce qui quelque part n'aurait pas du le surprendre venant d'un professeur de musique) et, lorsque Kurt admet avoir eu un énorme crush sur Gene Kelly, Blaine lui avoue posséder l'intégralité de ses films en DVD.

Yep, définitivement gay. Le mot n'est pas spécifiquement prononcé, mais il ne reste plus véritablement de doute là dessus.

Kurt découvre aussi que leurs voix s'accordent parfaitement ensemble et qu'il n'en est pas vraiment surpris.

Blaine est parfait. Non, il est même plus que ça et Kurt sent son cœur se dilater à nouveau dans sa cage thoracique et battre contre ses oreilles. Il ne sait pas ce que Blaine faisait dans cette salle d'attente chez le docteur Mayer et il n'en a rien à faire. Ca a tellement peu d'importance maintenant.

Kurt est en train de ressentir à nouveau quelque chose, il le sait et c'est bien là qu'est le problème.

Kurt… Kurt est cassé, brisé, rompu par la vie et les déceptions et son cœur n'a plus marché correctement depuis tellement longtemps qu'il ne sait plus comment le donner. Et il a peur, tellement peur, du jour où Blaine se rendra compte de ce qu'il y a derrière sa façade soigneusement agencée.

Ainsi, lorsqu'il referme doucement la porte derrière lui après lui avoir souhaité une bonne soirée, Kurt ne peut que penser : _Ca ne peut pas marcher._

* * *

><p>Les jours qui suivent, Kurt échange quelques sms avec Blaine, mais le cœur n'y est pas et, lorsqu'il essaye à nouveau de chanter seul ses lignes de <em>Baby it's cold outside<em>, il s'aperçoit qu'il a à nouveau perdu sa voix.

_Forcément._

Son cœur se serre et plus d'une fois il est obligé de s'enfermer dans les toilettes à son travail pour tenter de se calmer et contrôler l'angoisse sourde qui lui noue le ventre.

_Je n'y arriverai jamais. J'ai 26 ans et je n'y arriverai probablement jamais. _

Il sent sa gorge se contracter et ses yeux pulser derrière ses paupières, mais il ne parvient pas à pleurer et la tristesse reste en lui comme un fond d'eau croupie.

* * *

><p>Lors du rendez-vous suivant chez le docteur Madison, pour la première fois, Kurt arrive à expliquer. Il ne sait pas pourquoi maintenant et pourquoi ce sont ces mots là, mais lorsqu'il les prononce, il se rend compte que quelque part, il a toujours su.<p>

« Lorsque j'étais petit, commence-t-il, juste après la mort de ma mère, je me suis juré que ma vie serait extraordinaire. Je ne parle pas d'être simplement heureux, non. Extraordinaire. J'avais des rêves tellement grands qu'ils paraissent farfelus aux yeux des adultes plus habitués à entendre un gamin vouloir devenir pompier que star de broadway. Je voulais ma tête en couverture du Time, je voulais changer la vie des gens et laisser quelque chose. Je voulais que ma vie ait un sens et ne soit pas juste un petit clignotement dans la longue trame du temps. Je voulais de l'amour aussi. Non, de la passion. Quelque chose de bien plus grand que ce que je voyais autour de moi. Et c'est ce qui m'a fait tenir. Même lorsque je me faisais jeter dans la benne à ordure ou que l'on me crachait dessus. Je finissais toujours par me dire : 'Ne t'en fais pas Kurt, tout ira bien, tu as encore la vie devant toi et elle sera extraordinaire.' Et puis, j'ai grandi. Ou du moins, je le croyais. J'ai laissé les gens me dire que je ne pourrais pas tout obtenir et qu'une vie comme ça n'existait qu'au cinéma. Un jour, j'ai fini par le croire. J'ai revu toutes mes attentes à la baisse et j'ai juste… Je ne sais pas. J'ai enfermé le petit garçon et l'adolescent que j'ai été dans un coin de ma tête pour ne plus les laisser sortir. Seulement, ça ne marche pas comme ça, parce qu'au fond de moi, une petite voix soufflait toujours : 'tu verras, ça va arriver, un jour ta vie va devenir extraordinaire.'. Sauf qu'elle ne l'est jamais devenue et que je suis resté ordinaire. Si affreusement ordinaire. Noyé dans la masse des gens que je ne comprends pas, parce qu'ils semblent heureux dans le vaste vide de leur existence alors que moi, je n'y arrive pas. Pire, j'ai même oublié ce que c'était que de vouloir quelque chose et de se battre pour l'obtenir. J'ai renoncé. Et un jour, je me suis réveillé et j'ai eu 26 ans et je me suis senti tellement vieux. Tellement inutile et insignifiant. Tellement perdu. Et le garçon de 16 ans au fond de moi hurle, parce que je l'ai laissé devenir tout ce qu'il haïssait le plus. Et, je sais que je devrais arrêter de rêver et juste… me résigner véritablement et apprécier ce que j'ai, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je veux tellement plus, tellement mieux, mais je n'essaye même plus, parce que j'ai oublié comment faire et comment croire à quelque chose. »

Le docteur Madison l'écoute en silence, avant de lui demander doucement :

« Et vous pensez vraiment qu'il est trop tard maintenant ? »

Kurt sent ses yeux lui piquer et sa voix se charger de sanglots secs.

« J'ai vingt-six ans. C'est biologique, les cellules de mon cerveau ont commencé à mourir et, malgré tous mes efforts, mes premières rides ne vont pas tarder à apparaître. Je suis trop vieux pour les rôles de broadway qui pourraient correspondre à mon rang vocal et de toute façon, même si je voulais essayer, je n'arrive même plus à chanter.

- Vous pourriez écrire vos propres rôles. »

Kurt renifle.

« Bien sûr…

- Je n'ai pas dit que ce serait facile. Kurt, pour avoir une vie extraordinaire, il faut se battre.

- Je suis fatigué de me battre.

- C'est parce que vous ne vous battez pas contre les bonnes personnes.

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ?

- Vous vous battez contre vous même. Vous vous enfermez toujours plus loin dans votre petite bulle d'exigences et vous appliquez des attentes irréalisables à tous les domaines de votre vie y compris sentimentalement et, de toute façon, que la personne en face de vous y réponde ou non, cela n'a pas d'importance.

- Je n'ai pas l'impression que simplement vouloir être aimé une fois dans ma vie soit une exigence. », rétorque Kurt, froidement.

Le docteur Madison secoue la tête.

« Ce n'est pas ça que vous cherchez Kurt et vous le savez. Vous voulez un prince sur son cheval blanc. Ce qui en soit est déjà plutôt exigeant, mais encore, ce n'est pas le problème. Le problème, c'est que lorsqu'il pointe le bout de son nez, vous vous persuadez être la méchante sorcière dont personne ne voudra jamais. Vous n'essayez même pas et un jour votre prince va finir par passer son chemin. »

Kurt déglutit, furieux et blessé.

« Dans votre métaphore, vous avez oublié la possibilité du prince qui se révèle être en fait un chasseur qui veut m'arracher le cœur. »

* * *

><p>Kurt passe les deux semaines suivantes à relire ses vieux journaux intimes enfermé chez lui.<p>

Il cesse de répondre aux sms de Blaine et finit même par ignorer ses appels lorsque ce dernier essaye de l'appeler après qu'il ne se soit pas rendu à la chorale.

Il n'a simplement plus l'énergie. Ce qui lui en reste est consacrée à ne pas se faire virer de son travail parce qu'il est absolument incapable de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. Et, la dernière chose dont Kurt ait besoin, c'est de perdre son job, même si plus le temps passe, moins il s'y sent à sa place.

Il vide sa dernière boite d'anxiolytiques en un temps record et passe à nouveau un temps infini à contempler les fissures dans les murs de son salon alors que ses pensées battent contre les parois de son crâne.

_Je n'y arrive pas._

Dans son journal, le Kurt d'il y a dix ans rêve de New-York et d'un petit ami qui lui tienne la main lorsque le monde est trop dur et Kurt… Kurt est tellement désolé de ne pas avoir réussi à lui offrir ça. Il pense à Blaine parfois, mais cela lui fait trop mal pour qu'il s'y attarde.

Encore une occasion ratée. Sans doute.

Il lui suffirait de prendre son téléphone et de faire quelque chose mais…

_Je n'y arrive pas. _

Finalement, c'est un film qui le fait sortir de la spirale dans laquelle il chute.

Un soir, il glisse dans son lecteur de DVD une copie du film _Milk_, de Gus Van Sant et se prend une immense claque en pleine figure.

_Il avait presque quarante ans_, réalise Kurt, presque hébété. _Presque quarante ans lorsqu'il a commencé à changer la face du monde. _

Après la fin du film, Kurt reste plusieurs minutes en silence, immobile, un flot de pensées tourbillonnant dans son cerveau pour en envahir le moindre interstice.

Finalement, il se lève, le corps frémissant et la peau crépitante d'excitation contenue. Il va dans sa chambre et fouille un moment avant de retrouver son carton à dessins et d'en sortir une feuille blanche au format raisin qu'il punaise à sa porte d'entrée. Il n'a plus de peinture, ni de pinceaux, mais il trouve un marqueur rouge dans sa cuisine et cela fera parfaitement l'affaire. Il se tient une seconde devant l'affiche, avant d'écrire en lettres capitales.

"_I know that you cannot live on hope alone, but without it, life is not worth living. And you… And you… And you… Gotta give em hope."_

_- Harvey Milk._

* * *

><p>« J'ai réfléchi. », commence Kurt, lors de son rendez-vous suivant.<p>

Le docteur Madison hoche doucement la tête.

« Je ne suis pas extraordinaire. Et ma vie ne le sera peut-être jamais. Mais, j'ai décidé que cela n'avait pas d'importance et que j'en avais assez d'écouter la soi disant voix de la raison. Elle ne m'a pas rendue plus heureux jusqu'ici de toute façon. Donc, merde. Merde à ceux qui me disent que je ne peux pas, que je n'y arriverai pas et que ce que je veux n'existe pas. Cela ne peut pas exister si je n'essaye pas. Donc, je vais essayer et je vais sans doute me battre toute ma vie pour la rendre extraordinaire. Et, ça n'arrivera peut-être pas tout de suite. Peut-être dans dix, vingt, trente ans… Je ne sais pas. Mais je préfère me tuer à essayer que de me satisfaire de moins. Alors, oui, peut-être que je serais plus malheureux que la plupart des gens. Peut-être. Mais je serais sans doute plus heureux aussi.

- Et qu'allez-vous faire ? »

Kurt se redresse un peu sur sa chaise et lève le menton, résolu.

« Je vais retourner à la chorale et recommencer à passer des auditions. Je me suis aussi inscrit à plusieurs cours d'écriture théâtrale et à une session de dessin aux beaux arts.

- En plus de votre travail à plein temps ? »

Kurt acquiesce.

« Peut-être que c'est de l'hypomanie. Ou peut-être pas. Je ne sais pas. Et honnêtement, je m'en fiche. C'est ce que j'aime faire. »

Le docteur Madison sourit alors et Kurt réalise que c'est sans doute la première fois qu'elle lui adresse un sourire aussi franc.

« Hé bien, je vois que vous avez commencé à vous trouver. »

* * *

><p>Lorsque Kurt pousse les portes du conservatoire après avoir sauté deux cours, il ne s'attend pas à grand chose. Certainement pas en tout cas, à se retrouver les bras plein de Blaine, lorsque ce dernier se jette littéralement à son cou en le voyant arriver.<p>

« Excuse-moi, murmure Kurt dans la masse bouclée de ses cheveux. J'ai du… prendre un petit peu de temps pour moi. Je suis désolé. »

Blaine ne dit rien, mais le serre un peu plus fort contre lui, son cœur battant aussi vite que les ailes d'un oiseau fou contre sa poitrine.

Ils restent là en silence, comme suspendus dans le temps avant que Blaine ne se recule, sans pour autant lâcher sa main qu'il a saisi dans la sienne.

_Je me suis inquiété_, disent ses yeux. _Dieu merci, tu es là. _

Il ne lui demande pourtant aucune explication et Kurt l'aime peut-être encore un peu plus pour ça. Impulsivement, il porte leurs mains jointes à ses lèvres avant de croiser son regard et d'essayer d'y faire passer tout ce qu'il ne peut pas encore dire.

* * *

><p><em>Some people can thrive and bloom<br>__living life in the living room.  
><em>_That's perfect for some people  
><em>_of one hundred and five._

_But I at least gotta try  
><em>_when I think of all the sights that I gotta see  
><em>_and all the places I gotta play,  
><em>_all the things that I gotta be at.  
><em>_Come on, papa, what do you say?_

* * *

><p>Note : Wow, mon chapitre 3 a pris des proportions que je n'avais pas escompté O_O<br>Il y aura donc un quatrième et dernier chapitre. :)  
>(déjà à moitié rédigé, donc je l'espère mis en ligne très vite ! )<p> 


	4. Defying Gravity

**Titre :** Les ours polaires  
><strong>Fandom :<strong> Glee  
><strong>Pairing :<strong> Kurt/Blaine,  
><strong>Genre :<strong> UA, ANGST. Beaucoup. Vraiment beaucoup. Et de la romance. Beaucoup aussi. Et de l'espoir, plein. :)  
><strong>Rating :<strong> M  
><strong>Warning :<strong> ATTENTION : cette fiction traite de sujets sensibles et potentiellement dérangeants comme la maladie mentale, le suicide, le désespoir et la dépression. Ces thèmes sont abordés en détails et sans voile pudique.  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> pas à moi.  
><strong>Résumé : <strong>UA : Kurt n'a jamais rencontré Blaine, mais il a réalisé son rêve : Il est à New-York maintenant.  
><strong>Note : <strong>Ce chapitre est la raison pour laquelle cette fic porte le rating M/NC17.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 : Defying Gravity<strong>

« J'ai deux places pour aller voir _Gipsy_, samedi soir. Intéressé ? – Blaine. »  
>« Surtout ne te sens forcé de rien. Si tu as encore besoin de temps. – B. »<br>« Mais ça me ferait plaisir que tu m'accompagnes. »  
>« Je promets de bien me tenir et de ne pas ramener de fleurs. »<br>« … et maintenant, je me tais. »  
>« Seigneur, je suis horrible pour ces trucs là. Pardon. »<p>

« Seulement, si j'ai le droit de chanter lors de _Rose's Turn_ et _Some people_. –K. »

« Deal ! – B. »

Kurt ne comprend pas vraiment comment Blaine peut encore vouloir le voir après le fiasco de la dernière fois, mais il n'est pas prêt de laisser passer sa chance.  
>Il jette un coup d'œil à son poster dans l'entrée et inspire un grand coup.<p>

* * *

><p>Il n'est pas préparé à voir Blaine en costume. Oh, bien sûr, il a eu toute la route en taxi pour se l'imaginer, mais l'image qu'il s'était composé n'a rien, mais absolument rien à voir avec la réalité. Blaine porte le costume comme s'il était né dedans et si Kurt le trouvait déjà séduisant dans ses habits de tous les jours, il a maintenant encore plus de mal à retenir la vague de désir brut qui le traverse du bout des orteils à la pointe des cheveux.<p>

« Bonsoir. »

Blaine tourne la tête immédiatement, un sourire sur ses lèvres, alors que ses yeux s'agrandissent de surprise.

« Wow, Kurt, est-ce que c'est un Armani ? », souffle-t-il en passant légèrement sa main sur le col de sa veste de costume.

Kurt hoche la tête. Il n'a pas acheté grand chose ces derniers mois et la prime de fin d'année vient tout juste de lui être versée. Il ne dit pas que Blaine pourrait, lui, porter absolument n'importe quoi, que cela soit du Dior ou du Zara, et toujours ressembler à une gravure de mode sortie d'un magasine, mais il n'en pense pas moins.

La représentation est à la hauteur de ses espérances. Kurt a déjà vu plusieurs mises en scènes de _Gipsy_, mais c'est la première fois qu'il a l'occasion d'être aussi bien placé – Blaine a du payer les places une fortune – et cela reste une de ses pièces préférées. Il est littéralement assis au bord de son siège, le corps tendu en avant vers la scène et le cœur battant au même rythme que celui des danseurs et des chanteurs.

_C'est ça que je veux faire. C'est ça que je veux faire ressentir aux gens. _

Il croise le regard de Blaine et croit y lire de la compréhension, avant que ce dernier ne lui prenne la main et ne la lâche plus jusqu'à la fin de la représentation. Sa paume est chaude contre la sienne et elle tremble un peu, mais Kurt entremêle alors leurs doigts ensemble sans le regarder et les tremblements s'arrêtent.

* * *

><p>« Est-ce que je peux te raccompagner chez toi ? », demande Blaine à la sortie du théâtre, sa main toujours dans la sienne.<p>

Kurt entend la nervosité dans sa voix et ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

« Tu n'es pas venu en taxi ? »

Blaine a un petit instant de panique et lâche sa main, avant de répondre par l'affirmative. Devant son air de chiot perdu, Kurt décide de voler à son secours. Il se sent un petit peu comme une princesse de Walt Disney ce soir et cela lui donne une assurance nouvelle.

« On peut en partager un, si tu veux. Je suppose que nous habitons dans le même quartier de toute façon, non ? »

Blaine hoche la tête, visiblement soulagé.

Ils hèlent un taxi et Kurt donne son adresse rapidement, avant de se laisser porter par un silence confortable. Il a passé une très bonne soirée pour la première fois depuis longtemps et il se sent calme et en paix avec lui-même.

« Merci Blaine. », finit-il par chuchoter doucement, de peur de faire éclater la petite bulle dans laquelle ils se trouvent.

La jambe droite de Blaine tremble légèrement contre la sienne alors que leurs doigts se retrouvent presque naturellement.

« De rien. Ca m'a vraiment fait plaisir que tu m'accompagnes. »

Le cœur de Kurt s'accélère et il sait qu'il ne devrait plus se sentir comme une collégienne lors de son premier rendez-vous, mais il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Il se mordille les lèvres, détourne les yeux de leurs mains jointes et se concentre sur la musique diffusée en sourdine.

C'est un morceau des Beatles.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
><em>_Take these broken wings and learn to fly…_

Kurt commence par murmurer les paroles avant de se retrouver à chanter presque à plein volume, sous l'œil surpris du chauffeur de taxi qui en a pourtant surement vu d'autres.

Kurt s'en fiche et ses doigts se resserrent autour de ceux de Blaine lorsque son timbre grave vient se rajouter au sien. Ils finissent la chanson presque à regret alors que le taxi arrive à destination.

Le silence qui s'installe cette fois ci n'a plus rien de confortable et est chargé de tellement de tensions que Kurt a l'impression de voir l'électricité crépiter dans l'air.

Blaine se tourne vers lui et Kurt ne peut plus éviter son regard. Ses pupilles sont énormes et pleines d'un trop plein d'émotions qu'il ne sait pas interpréter.

« Blaine, je… »

Ses mots sont interrompus par la pression des lèvres de Blaine sur les siennes, alors que sa main libre vient délicatement encadrer son visage.

C'est un baiser chaste et sage, mais Kurt a soudain l'impression que son corps entier vient de s'enflammer sous la pulpe des doigts qui caressent doucement la naissance de sa mâchoire. Sa bouche s'ouvre et soudain, plus rien n'a d'importance que cette langue contre la sienne.

Cela n'a pas d'importance que son dernier baiser remonte à tellement longtemps, qu'il l'ait maintenant presque oublié. Cela n'a pas d'importance qu'il n'ait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'il est en train de faire. Ses doigts tremblent lorsqu'ils s'accrochent aux cheveux de Blaine pour le presser contre lui et il n'y a plus que cette chaleur de ce corps contre le sien.

Il n'y a que Blaine. Blaine qui l'embrasse comme on ne l'avait jamais embrassé avant et qui le touche comme s'il était quelque chose de précieux. Blaine dont le cœur bât si vite que Kurt peut le sentir s'envoler sous sa chemise alors que sa bouche dévore la sienne plus qu'elle ne l'embrasse maintenant. Blaine qui ne lui pose jamais de questions.

Blaine, qui finalement, ne le connaît pas du tout.

Et Kurt a soudain du mal à respirer.

_Je ne peux pas.  
><em>_Je n'y arrive pas._

Il se détache brusquement et repousse Blaine avec violence contre la banquette, ses mains froides et moites pressées contre sa bouche brûlante.

« Kurt ? ».

Kurt voit dans son regard que Blaine ne comprend pas. Il ferme les yeux et sent de grosses larmes rouler sur ses joues alors que son corps se met à trembler comme une feuille.

« Je ne peux pas. »

C'est la seule chose qu'il arrive à dire avant d'ouvrir la porte et de se précipiter dehors, gravissant quatre à quatre les marches menant à son appartement et se cognant contre la rambarde.

_Je n'y arrive pas. _

« Kurt ! »

La voix de Blaine résonne dans les escaliers, mais Kurt ne l'entend presque pas derrière les battements erratiques de son cœur qui bat contre ses oreilles. Il a envie de vomir.

Ses clefs sont dans sa main sans qu'il ne se souvienne les avoir pris dans sa poche et il doit les tenir fermement pour arriver à les introduire dans la serrure. Il claque finalement la porte derrière lui et s'effondre au sol, les yeux brûlants et la gorge serrée autour d'une panique qu'il n'arrive plus à contrôler.

« Kurt. »

Son nom lui parvient encore une fois, cette fois ci étouffée par la porte qui se dresse entre eux. Kurt peut sentir la présence de Blaine derrière le bois et les verrous qui les séparent mais il ne peut pas… Non, il ne peut pas ouvrir maintenant.

_Je n'y arrive pas._

* * *

><p>Blaine finit par partir vers 2h du matin. Kurt entend son pas lourd dans les escaliers qui s'éloigne doucement. Il est resté plus d'une heure derrière la porte et Kurt n'a pas besoin de regarder son téléphone pour savoir qu'il doit y avoir plusieurs dizaines d'appels en absence.<p>

Il reste là encore de longues minutes, les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine et la tête entre les mains, avec l'impression terrible que son cœur va exploser et que son corps va se dissoudre en un million de toutes petites particules insignifiantes.

_Je n'y arrive pas._

* * *

><p>Kurt dort à même le sol, sans même prendre la peine de se déshabiller et en se réveillant, il se sent ridicule et vide, incapable de quoi que ce soit. Il se lève pourtant, et prend une douche machinalement, avant de jeter son téléphone dans les toilettes.<p>

Le geste n'est pas réfléchi et Kurt le regrette presque immédiatement. Pas assez cependant pour aller le chercher.

Il passe son dimanche à regarder le mur de son salon, assis sur son canapé et vêtu uniquement d'un boxer et d'un vieux t-shirt. Il pourrait prendre son fixe et appeler Mercedes ou son père, mais il ne le fait pas. En l'espace de quelques heures, il a l'impression que toutes les couleurs se sont retirées du monde et plus rien ne lui semble avoir la moindre importance ou saveur. Il a un goût de cendre sur sa langue et jamais… _Jamais_, pense-t-il confusément, jamais il ne s'est senti aussi seul.

_Je n'y arrive pas. Je n'arrive pas à vivre du tout. _

Le docteur Madison lui a laissé un numéro d'urgence et Kurt hésite pendant près d'une heure avant de le composer d'une main tremblante. Il est presque minuit et il tombe sur la messagerie vocale.

« Je n'y arrive pas. J'ai essayé pourtant, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je ne parviens pas à créer du lien avec les gens. Je ne les comprends pas et ils m'indiffèrent. Mais il y a Blaine et… Il mérite mieux. Il mérite mieux que ça. Il mérite tellement mieux que moi. »

* * *

><p>Kurt ne va pas travailler le lendemain, ni le jour suivant. Il ne quitte d'ailleurs même pas son appartement.<p>

Ses membres lui semblent faits de plombs et l'air qu'il respire aussi poisseux que de la mélasse. Tout presse sur son corps douloureux et fatigué, le laissant hagard et nauséeux, trop pris dans l'énorme vide qui l'engouffre pour pouvoir se concentrer sur autre chose. Ce n'est d'ailleurs que lorsque ses jambes vacillent sous lui qu'il se rend compte qu'il n'a pas mangé depuis presque 48h.

Le docteur Madison l'appelle le lundi à la première heure du jour et lui fixe un ultimatum.

« Kurt, le concept d'être trop bien pour une personne n'existe pas. Personne n'est parfait, Blaine pas plus qu'un autre, et chacun mérite d'être aimé. Vous devez arriver à vous rentrer ça dans le crâne, parce que si vous ne parvenez pas à vous aimez un petit peu, vous ne pourrez jamais laisser les autres vous aimer. Arrêtez de lutter si fort contre vous-même… Je vous laisse deux jours. Deux. Parce que je vous sais assez fort pour donner un coup de pied et remonter du fond où vous venez de sombrer. Vous pouvez y arriver et vous le savez. Si vous n'êtes pas sorti de cette spirale d'ici mercredi, nous verrons pour vous faire hospitaliser. »

Kurt acquiesce silencieusement, même s'il sait que le docteur Madison ne peut pas le voir hocher la tête.

_Deux jours._

* * *

><p>Lorsque le mardi soir arrive, Kurt est encore trop hébété pour penser aller à la chorale. Et puis de toute façon, il ne veut pas… Il ne peut pas croiser Blaine. Cela veut sans doute dire que Madame Laccourre ne l'acceptera plus à cause de ses trop nombreuses absences, mais il n'arrive pas à en avoir quelque chose à faire. Il continue à glisser et plus rien ne semble être capable d'arrêter cette sensation de vide atroce qui lui dévore la poitrine.<p>

Peut-être que l'hôpital est finalement la meilleure option.

La nuit est déjà tombée depuis longtemps lorsqu'il se lève enfin. Ses gestes sont lents et contrôlés, mais il ne les réfléchit pas vraiment. Il se retrouve ainsi brusquement devant sa chaine hi-fi, un CD dans une main et des vêtements dans l'autre.

_Danser_, pense-t-il confusément, au milieu du brouillard qui assourdi le monde autour de lui. _Il faut que j'essaye de danser. _

Il enfile un t-shirt propre et un pantalon confortable, trop fatigué pour se composer une autre tenue ou même aller chercher une paire de chaussettes.

Au début, il n'entend pas la musique, mais il la ressent, le son résonnant dans sa cage thoracique et dans ses membres douloureux. Il ferme les yeux et, durant quelques glorieuses minutes, plus rien n'existe que l'air chargé de notes qui frémissent le long de ses muscles tendus. Son corps se plie et se déplie en rythme et en contre rythme, explosant les formes et les mouvements de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort, sa peau se couvrant rapidement d'une fine pellicule de sueur brûlante. Son cœur bât contre ses oreilles et tape sur ses tempes un tampo qu'il ne reconnaît pas, alors que son dos se cambre toujours plus et que ses bras s'enroulent dans l'air comme ils le feraient autour d'un amant.

Et il s'écroule.

Kurt sent de gros sanglots secs naître au creux de sa poitrine, alors qu'il se replie sur lui-même car ses jambes semblent maintenant incapables de le porter. Son corps entier en est secoué et sa gorge se contracte spasmodiquement lorsque de grosses larmes commencent à rouler sur ses joues.

_Je n'en peux plus. _

Un son affreux, presque animal, s'échappe de sa bouche et Kurt a juste envie que tout s'arrête. Que ses pensées s'éteignent comme une lampe qu'on débranche et que le silence l'enveloppe tout entier.

_Je n'en peux plus. Je veux… Je veux…_

Il n'arrive pas à penser les mots, mais ils sont lourds et amers sur le bout de sa langue et un nouveau sanglot vient lui déchirer la poitrine.

C'est un coup frappé sèchement contre sa porte qui le fait sortir subitement de sa torpeur. Il y en a peut-être eu d'autres avant, mais il ne les a pas entendus.

Il voudrait se lever ou parler, appeler même, pour que quelqu'un viennent l'aider. Ou prévenir les pompiers. Il ne sait pas. Tout lui paraît trop dur et seuls de petits gémissements plaintifs s'échappent de ses lèvres à demi closes.

« Kurt ! »

_Blaine ?_

« Kurt ! Je sais que tu es là. Je… »

Un bruit mat résonne dans le petit appartement trop silencieux et Kurt se demande si Blaine ne vient pas de s'effondrer contre la porte.

« Kurt, s'il te plait… J'ai besoin de te voir. Je veux… Je veux t'expliquer. S'il te plait, laisse moi juste… »

Kurt voudrait répondre. Il peut goûter les mots sur ses lèvres , mais ils ne sortent pas, sa bouche ne produisant qu'une sorte de sifflement rauque.

_Aide-moi. S'il te plait, aide-moi. _

« Je ne bougerai pas tu sais, reprend Blaine derrière la porte. Si tu me dis de partir, je le ferai, mais tant que tu ne diras rien, je resterai. »

Kurt inspire doucement et ferme les yeux. Il peut y arriver.

« Blaine… »

Sa voix est à peine audible et elle ne lui ressemble pas. Sourde, éraillée, distordue et tellement laide. Mais là. Kurt tousse et serre les poings, allant jusqu'à s'enfoncer les ongles dans la paume de la main.

« Blaine. »

C'est la seule chose qu'il arrive à prononcer pour l'instant.

« Kurt ! »

Quelque chose bouge frénétiquement et Kurt entend à nouveau le bruit sourd contre la porte, alors que celle-ci tremble légèrement sur ses gonds.

« Dis-moi ce que je dois faire. N'importe quoi. Parle-moi… Je… Est-ce que ça va ? »

Kurt essaye. Il essaye avec tout ce qui lui reste, mais ce n'est pas assez et à nouveau, le seul mot quittant ses lèvres est : « Blaine ». Deux syllabes qui transportent tellement de choses.

Un grand BLAM lui répond et Kurt sursaute alors que la porte décolle littéralement du sol. Il est suivi d'un second, puis d'un troisième et soudain, Blaine se retrouve devant lui, l'œil hagard, ses boucles brunes encadrant son visage paniqué et blême.

Il vient littéralement d'enfoncer sa porte.

En deux pas, Blaine est à ses pieds, l'attirant dans ses bras et pressant Kurt contre son cœur comme s'il ne voulait plus jamais le laisser partir. Kurt peut sentir sa respiration rapide contre son cou et son corps si chaud qui pulse contre le sien, alors qu'il murmure et répète son prénom à l'infini comme une prière. Et, lentement, si lentement, ses mains se lèvent et viennent s'enrouler autour de Blaine pour le maintenir là. Parce que soudain, il n'y a pas plus important que ça.

« Je n'arrive plus à danser. »

Les mots s'échappent soudain de lui dans un murmure fragile comme des oiseaux d'une cage. Kurt pense un instant que Blaine ne l'a pas entendu, mais après une nouvelle expiration contre sa nuque, ses doigts s'entremêlent à nouveau aux siens.

« Danse avec moi. »

Leurs yeux se croisent et Kurt serre un peu plus les doigts entre les siens avant de hocher la tête.

Blaine se lève doucement, tirant Kurt à lui pour porter la majorité de son poids et l'aider à tenir debout.

Ils bougent l'un contre l'autre dans le silence le plus complet, leurs mouvements rythmés uniquement par le bruit de leurs respirations. D'abord imperceptiblement, puis lentement, Kurt sent ses membres se détendre et petit à petit son corps répondre à celui de Blaine. Les battements de son cœur se calment, sa gorge s'ouvre et ses pensées s'éclaircissent. La chaleur de Blaine le pénètre à travers la fine couche de ses vêtements et il ne peut s'empêcher d'enfouir son nez à la base de son cou, là où son odeur est la plus douce.

« Je dois te dire quelque chose. », murmure-t-il contre le col de sa chemise.

Blaine hoche légèrement la tête, ses lèvres pressant derrière son oreille alors qu'ils continuent leur valse muette sur le parquet.

« Je suis peut-être bipolaire. »

Après ça, les mots coulent tout seuls et ils sont sans doute plus vrais que tout ce qu'il a déjà raconté jusqu'ici. Il n'y a pas de mensonges, pas d'ellipses… Blaine l'a déjà vu à son plus bas il n'a plus rien à lui cacher maintenant.

« … et je me sens tellement inadéquat la plupart du temps tellement déplacé et juste… incompatible avec le monde tel qu'il est. Je n'y arrive pas. La majeur partie du temps, je mets juste un pieds devant l'autre pour continuer à avancer et persuader les autres de ma normalité. Mais la vérité, c'est que je ne le suis pas. Je suis cassé, brisé, décalé… et vide.

- Oh Kurt… »

Les bras de Blaine se resserrent à nouveau autour de lui, mais ils ne s'arrêtent pas de danser, même si leurs mouvements sont maintenant à peine plus qu'un léger balancement d'avant en arrière. Ses mains viennent ensuite encadrer son visage délicatement pour le rapprocher du sien jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts se touchent. Ils se respirent quelques secondes en silence avant que Blaine ne reprenne.

« Il n'y a rien de… d'incompatible ou de brisé en toi. Rien du tout. Ce n'est pas toi, c'est le monde qui est comme ça et je… Que tu sois, jaune, vert, orange ou arc en ciel. Dinosaure, bipolaire ou ours polaire… Ca n'a pas d'importance pour moi. »

Kurt sent un nouveau sanglot le secouer, mais cette fois ci, il n'a rien de douloureux.

« Et, reprend Blaine, moi aussi, il faut que je te montre quelque chose. »

Kurt déglutit et lève les yeux, plongeant son regard dans celui de Blaine, si proche et brillant d'une multitude de sentiments qui se bousculent et s'y entremêlent.

« Montre-moi. »

Blaine prend sa main droite et tout doucement guide ses doigts vers l'arrière de sa tête. Tout d'abord, Kurt ne sent rien à part la masse de boucles désordonnées et puis soudain, son index rencontre un long renflement, parcourant toute une partie de son crâne jusqu'à la naissance de sa nuque.

Ses yeux cherchent ceux de Blaine qui hoche la tête pour acquiescer doucement.

« Lorsque j'étais au lycée, avant Dalton, j'ai voulu aller à une fête avec un de mes meilleurs amis, gay lui aussi. Je venais juste de faire une sorte de coming out et… Les choses n'allaient pas très bien… »

Kurt hoche la tête, sentant soudain son cœur se serrer. Il sait ce qui a du se passer. Mais, il sait aussi que Blaine a besoin de le lui raconter et lui de l'entendre.

« … La soirée en elle-même s'est bien passée. Bien mieux que je ne l'espérais. Mais, lorsque nous sommes sortis pour attendre le père de mon ami qui devait venir nous chercher… »

Blaine déglutit difficilement, sa jambe se mettant à tressauter subitement.

« … Ils étaient cinq. L'un avait une barre de fer à la main. C'est de là que me vient ma cicatrice. J'ai été frappé à la tête presqu'immédiatement, donc je ne me souviens pas de grand chose, à part de la douleur. Ils nous ont laissé pour morts et… Grant n'a pas survécu. »

La souffrance dans sa voix est presque insupportable. Kurt… Kurt ne sait pas quoi dire. Blaine a raison, il y a tellement de choses laides dans le monde et tellement de gens malheureux.

_Personne n'est vraiment heureux. _

« Je suis resté deux jours dans le coma et, lorsque je me suis réveillé, personne ne savait si j'aurais des séquelles neurologiques ou non. Je… »

Blaine cherche ses mots et s'agrippe un tout petit peu plus à Kurt qui a alors l'impression d'être celui qui le maintient debout maintenant.

« Ma jambe tremble. C'est quelque chose que je ne contrôle pas. Mes mains aussi, lorsque je suis fatigué. Et j'ai cette… colère immense contre le monde entier. Il y avait des gens dans la rue. Et personne n'a rien fait. »

Blaine fait une petite pause er soudain, le regard de Kurt est attiré par la porte dont les charnières ont été arrachées du chambranle.

_Oh. _

« Il y avait tellement de violence et de rage en moi, que je n'ai pas pu retourner en cours pendant un peu plus d'un an. C'est pour ça que nous ne nous sommes pas croisés lors des compétitions. J'étais… plein d'une haine brûlante que je ne savais pas comment gérer. J'ai fait beaucoup de mal à beaucoup de gens. Je me suis éloigné de ma famille, de mes amis et de tout ce qui avait été important pour moi. Si je n'avais pas rencontré le docteur Mayer, je pense que la colère m'aurait consumé.

- C'est pour ça que tu étais chez lui ?, demande Kurt après un moment d'hésitation.

- Oui. Il me suit depuis plus de cinq ans maintenant. Au début, j'y allais presque tous les jours maintenant je ne fais plus que des visites de courtoisies. Je… J'aurai toujours des séquelles de ce qu'il s'est passé. Je ne pourrai jamais danser de manière coordonnée et j'oublie des choses élémentaires qui ne me reviennent que plusieurs jours plus tard. J'ai aussi du mal à lire les gens et parfois je me trompe tellement sur ce que je ressens ou ce qu'ils ressentent que je les blesse au point de les perdre. Et, Kurt… »

Blaine saisit à nouveau son visage entre ses doigts.

« … Je ne veux pas te perdre. Peut-être que je me suis trompé et peut-être que je t'ai fait peur. Mais, je peux me contenter d'être simplement ton ami. Lorsque je t'ai vu dans la salle d'attente, je voulais juste ça et je… Je suis vraiment désolé si j'ai tout compris de travers et… »

Kurt le coupe en posant son index sur ses lèvres. Ses mains viennent ensuite se perdre dans ses cheveux alors que leurs corps se fondent à nouveau l'un dans l'autre. Ses doigts courent sur sa longue cicatrice pour en mémoriser les contours et Kurt… Kurt sent son cœur prêt à exploser.

« Soyons des ours polaires. », murmure-t-il au pavillon de son oreille.

Blaine a un petit tremblement nerveux et Kurt sourit devant son incompréhension.

« Et tu ne t'es pas trompé. »

Ses lèvres trouvent celles de Blaine dans un baiser brûlant et délicieux et, cette fois ci, il n'y a plus rien entre eux pour les séparer.

Ils s'endorment quelques heures plus tard, les membres entremêlés sur le sofa vieilli, leurs cœurs apaisés se faisant échos dans un battement lent et régulier.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Kurt se réveille, l'aube commence à peine à poindre derrière ses rideaux. La pièce est fraiche, mais il n'a pas vraiment froid. Blaine est une fournaise à ses côtés, le gardant pressé contre son torse, une de ses mains agrippée fermement à son t-shirt. Il dort encore profondément, la bouche légèrement entrouverte et les vêtements froissés. Kurt sent sa respiration se bloquer légèrement dans sa gorge encore un petit peu douloureuse.<p>

Blaine est… Blaine est parfait dans son imperfection. Ses boucles désordonnées tombent délicatement sur son front encadrant son visage détendu par le sommeil et Kurt a envie d'y glisser ses doigts.

Sa peau rougit légèrement lorsque les évènements de la veille lui reviennent en mémoire. La langue de Blaine aspirant la sienne, ses mains sur son corps brûlant et vibrant, sans doute plus vivant qu'il ne l'a été depuis longtemps, ses jambes enroulées autour de sa taille et son ventre ferme sous ses doigts hésitants lorsqu'il s'est aventuré sous sa chemise…

Kurt se redresse doucement pour étirer ses muscles endoloris. Pour être honnête, la position n'est pas des plus adéquates, mais il n'a pas envie de bouger. Son mouvement décale très légèrement son bassin et, lorsqu'il se repositionne, il sent soudain très nettement la pression d'une érection contre sa cuisse.

_Oh. _

Kurt est alors pris entre un intense sentiment de réalité crue et une légère réaction de panique. Tout est maintenant tellement réel et juste… là. Contre sa jambe plus précisément. Et cela fait tellement longtemps, et Kurt ne sait pas ne sait plus et Blaine, Blaine, Blaine…

« Hey. »

La main de Blaine frôle sa joue, rugueuse et délicate. Sa voix a des accents rauques et ses yeux sont encore embrumés par le sommeil, mais bien fixés sur lui. Kurt se sent plus transparent et fragile qu'une feuille de papier. Il détourne la tête et se redresse, soudain bien trop exposé pour que cela soit confortable.

« Kurt ? »

Blaine accompagne son mouvement et bientôt Kurt se retrouve à califourchon sur lui, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

« Kurt… », murmure-t-il doucement, presque directement sur sa bouche. « Parle-moi, s'il te plait. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Kurt déglutit, le regard fuyant, alors que ses doigts se tordent nerveusement. Sans un mot, Blaine les saisit entre les siens et les porte à ses lèvres. Kurt sent ses muscles se détendre imperceptiblement.

« Je… », commence-t-il, avant de s'éclaircir la gorge et de respirer à nouveau un grand coup.

« Je n'ai quasiment aucune expérience en matière de sexe. »

Les yeux de Blaine s'agrandissent et sa bouche s'ouvre légèrement sur un 'o' muet. Visiblement, il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

« Tu… Tu es vierge ? »

Il y a tellement d'incrédulité dans sa voix que Kurt grimace, un peu malgré lui. Pourtant, les mains de Blaine ne quittent pas les siennes et il ne fait aucun geste pour partir.

« Non. Enfin, pas vraiment. J'ai eu quelques histoires et… ça a toujours mal fini. Mon premier petit-ami à la fac ne m'a jamais vraiment touché et nous n'avons pas fait grand chose. J'ai plus ou moins perdu ma virginité avec un ami après mes vingt ans, mais… »

_Il n'y a eu aucun plaisir, ni pour lui, ni pour moi. _

« Et puis, les années ont passées et il y a bien eu… Mais entre temps, c'est devenu une sorte de … monstre dans le placard dont je ne pouvais pas parler parce que cela me terrifiait et me faisait honte et je n'ai jamais… »

Kurt butte sur les mots, mais Blaine l'attend sans rien dire, ses yeux fixés sur son visage brûlant d'embarras et ses doigts traçant de petits cercles sur ses poignets.

_Avec lui, tout ira bien. _

« Je n'ai jamais été jusqu'au bout avec personne, même pas avec mes propres doigts et… Personne n'a jamais joui avec moi. »

Les mots flottent dans l'air, lourds de sens et de choses que Kurt ne dit pas, mais que Blaine peut lire sur son visage.

_Je ne suis pas assez bien pour qui que ce soit._

_Les gens ne me touchent pas, ne me désirent pas._

_J'avais fini par ne plus y croire du tout. _

Et Kurt… Kurt s'attend à lire de la pitié dans les yeux de Blaine, mais il n'en trouve aucune trace. A la place, Blaine l'attire doucement vers lui et presse à nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes. C'est une simple pression, presque trop délicate, mais qui traduit tellement d'affection que Kurt sent son cœur éclore dans sa poitrine.

« Oh, Kurt… », murmure Blaine en lui caressant le dos. « Le sexe est tellement plus qu'une question de qui pénètre qui et dans quelle position. C'est… je ne sais pas bien comment expliquer ça. C'est partager quelque chose avec quelqu'un, c'est lui ouvrir l'accès à son cœur, bien plus qu'à son corps. Il ne devrait jamais y avoir d'obligation ou de performance… Peu m'importe ce que l'on fera ou ne fera pas, l'expérience que tu as ou celle que tu n'as pas. Il y a des milliers de possibilités et je veux juste les essayer avec toi. Et ces hommes qui n'ont pas su t'aimer, je… Je ne les comprends pas. »

Ses bras glissent de son dos à ses épaules pour effleurer sa nuque, puis son visage et son torse avant de revenir à ses mains.

« J'aime te toucher. J'ai voulu te toucher dès que j'ai posé mes yeux sur toi. Je voulais te serrer dans mes bras pour te protéger contre le monde et te dire au creux de l'oreille que tout irait bien. Je voulais enfouir mon nez à la racine de tes cheveux pour respirer ton odeur et découvrir jusqu'au moindre centimètre carré de ta peau et… »

Blaine saisit la main de Kurt pour la poser sur son entrejambe.

« Je désire tout ce que tu es. »

Kurt lève les yeux, entremêlant ses doigts à ceux de Blaine et sentant sous sa main son érection tendant toujours le tissu de son jeans.

« Montre moi. »

Et, Blaine lui montre.

Lentement, ils se dirigent vers la petite chambre au fond de l'appartement et Kurt allume toutes les lumières, car il n'y a désormais plus rien à cacher. Il veut voir Blaine et l'absorber toute entier. Il veut ses mains sur son corps et ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Il veut sa langue sur sa peau et ses cuisses autour de sa taille. Il veut son dos arqué et la colonne tendue de sa nuque pour l'effleurer de ses lèvres et de ses dents. Il veut sa salive et sa sueur qui se mélange à la sienne.

Il veut…

« Je… »

Il y a trop de mots et à la fois pas assez pour tout ce qu'il désire.

Blaine sourit et pose un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Tout ce que tu veux. »

_Il n'y a pas besoin de mots._

Les mains assurées de Blaine se glissent sous son t-shirt et le font passer au dessus de sa tête, avant que sa bouche ne retrouve la sienne et qu'il ne le rapproche de lui. Kurt sent à nouveau son érection contre sa cuisse et un petit gémissement d'anticipation s'échappe de ses lèvres, alors qu'il agrippe les fesses de Blaine pour le presser contre lui et… _Oh_.

Blaine grogne quelque chose d'inintelligible, mais le son est tellement sexy que la peau de Kurt s'enflamme immédiatement. Il ne peut alors que dévorer sa bouche, aspirant sa langue et mordillant ses lèvres, alors que leurs dents claquent et leurs nez se frôlent.

Blaine le bascule sur le lit et achève tant bien que mal de déboutonner sa chemise sans que leurs lèvres ne se quittent. Le reste de leurs vêtements suit peu de temps après, abandonné en tas désordonnés sur le parquet.

Ce n'est pas la première fois que Kurt est nu devant un autre homme, mais c'est la première fois que sa peau frémit de plaisir au moindre effleurement du bout de ses doigts. Il attire Blaine contre lui, épousant son corps du sien, alors que ses mains touchent et pressent tout ce qu'elles rencontrent.

« Kurt… »

Blaine saisit son visage à pleines mains, avec une force que Kurt ne lui connaît pas, mais qui le laisse pantelant de désir. Leurs lèvres se trouvent à nouveau, mais cette fois ci, avec nettement moins de finesse et de retenue. Ils se respirent, plus qu'ils ne s'embrassent et bientôt Blaine explore son corps du bout de sa langue. L'arrête de sa mâchoire, le lobe de son oreille, ses clavicules et les creux et les reliefs de son torse… Lorsqu'il arrive enfin à son sexe, Kurt en est réduit à l'incohérence la plus complète, son cerveau se dissolvant dans un plaisir brûlant et terrible qui le consume tout entier. Blaine ne se contente pas de le toucher, il _adore _chaque partie de son corps qu'effleurent ses doigts et sa bouche.

Et Kurt… Kurt le rend autant qu'il le peut, entremêlant leurs membres et révérant cette peau brulante qui roule sur ses doigts. Ses mains se perdent sur les épaules de Blaine et à la racine de ses cheveux, alors que ses hanches ondulent sous l'action de sa langue agile et délicieuse. Blaine l'amène lentement au bord de l'orgasme, avant de remonter son corps comme une liane et de murmurer à son oreille.

« Je voudrais essayer quelque chose. »

Sa voix est rauque et tremblante, comme si sa langue, trop engourdie, n'arrivait plus à s'enrouler autour des mots. Kurt ne peut que hocher la tête, cherchant les lèvres de Blaine des siennes et embrassant son visage tout entier, du haut de sa pommette à la pointe de son menton.

« Est-ce que tu as un préservatif et du lubrifiant ? »

Kurt se tend très légèrement, mais les mains de Blaine sur ses hanches tracent de larges cercles rassurants et Kurt ferme les yeux.

Il acquiesce et désigne le tiroir de sa table de nuit du doigt. Il espère juste qu'ils ne sont pas tous périmés.

Apparemment non, car quelques secondes plus tard, la main de Blaine est à nouveau sur son érection, y déroulant lentement un préservatif, avant de le masturber deux ou trois fois avec une noix de lubrifiant. Kurt sent ses cuisses se mettre à trembler et il se relève légèrement sur ses avant bras pour mieux voir. Il a besoin de voir et… _Oh._

L'autre main de Blaine disparaît derrière lui et, dans la position où il est, Kurt ne voit pas très bien, mais il devine ce qu'il est en train de faire et c'est maintenant son corps entier qui se met à trembler. Il voudrait que cela soit ses doigts à lui qui explorent, écartent et pressent, mais il sait qu'il n'en a plus la force et… Ils ont désormais tout le temps du monde.

_Il y a des milliers de possibilités et je veux juste les essayer avec toi._

Blaine lève les yeux et plonge son regard dans le sien. Ses pupilles sont énormes, dilatées à l'extrême et une fine pellicule de sueur perle sur son front.

_C'est moi qui ait fait ça_, pense absurdement Kurt, comme si la pression insistante du sexe de Blaine contre sa hanche n'était pas une indication suffisante.

« Kurt… »

Blaine tremble lui aussi légèrement en l'enjambant pour sur mettre à califourchon sur ses cuisses, avant de se relever très légèrement et de se pencher en avant pour amener une main sur le visage de Kurt et caresser délicatement sa joue.

« Si il y a un problème, si tu as envie qu'on arrête ou qu'on fasse autre chose, j'ai besoin que tu me le dises, d'accord ?

- Okay. »

Sa voix est alien à ses oreilles trop grave et grayeuse, sèche comme de la craie. Mais, ses doigts trouvent une des hanches de Blaine et y pressent doucement en signe d'encouragement. Blaine hoche la tête à son tour et sa main quitte le visage de Kurt pour saisir son sexe et le guider en lui, alors qu'il s'abaisse lentement, laissant la gravité faire le reste.

Le temps reste suspendu quelques secondes quelques délicieuses secondes, avant que la totalité de l'acte frappe Kurt en pleine figure et il a besoin… Il doit…

Il se redresse en position assise et enroule ses bras autour du corps de Blaine, si fort et si fragile à la fois, ce dernier passant ses jambes autour de sa taille et glissant ses bras autour de son cou. Ils sont aussi proches l'un de l'autre qu'ils peuvent l'être et soudain, Kurt ne veut plus rien d'autre que se perdre à l'intérieur de Blaine et se laisser envelopper à jamais par sa chaleur et son odeur.

« Je ne te demanderai jamais partir. », chuchote-t-il à son oreille, lorsque Blaine commence à bouger doucement, de petits gémissements de plaisir s'échappant de ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Des mots bien plus forts que ceux là se bousculent sur sa langue, mais Kurt ne les prononce pas. Il les chérit et les garde pour un autre moment. Plus tard, lorsqu'ils seront tous les deux rassasiés l'un de l'autre et entremêlés l'un dans l'autre sous les couvertures.

Blaine presse son front contre le sien, ses mains s'agrippant un peu plus fort à ses épaules avant de saisir une nouvelle fois ses lèvres entre les siennes, pour chercher sa langue et l'effleurer de la sienne.

« Tu es la plus belle chose, que j'ai jamais eu entre les mains. », finit-il par murmurer, juste avant que l'orgasme ne lui fasse perdre toute cohérence.

Et, sans doute pour la première fois de sa vie, et parce que ces mots sont prononcés par Blaine, Kurt les croit.

* * *

><p>EPILOGUE<p>

C'est la première fois que Kurt et Blaine se retrouvent dans une salle d'attente ensemble depuis le jour de leur rencontre. Sauf que cette fois-ci, ils sont côte à côte et que Blaine tient fermement la main de Kurt serrée dans la sienne. Sa jambe tape rythmiquement par terre dans le silence de la pièce.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Kurt devrait trouver cela énervant, mais curieusement ce son le calme.

Doucement, sa tête vient se poser sur l'épaule de Blaine alors que son regard s'absorbe dans les mouvements du rideau. Il sent des lèvres sur son front et l'étreinte se resserre autour de ses doigts.

« Jaune, vert, orange ou arc en ciel. Dinosaure, bipolaire ou ours polaire … On est ensemble là dedans, tu te rappelles ? », murmure Blaine, la bouche perdue dans ses cheveux.

Kurt sourit et porte leurs mains jointes à ses lèvres.

« Je n'oublie pas. »

« Monsieur Hummel. »

Kurt lève les yeux et adresse un petit signe de tête au docteur Madison avant de se redresser pour la suivre dans son cabinet.

« Hey, Kurt. »

Kurt se retourne, juste avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Blaine le regarde avec tellement d'amour brut que Kurt doit se retenir de pas revenir vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras et enfouir sa tête au creux de son cou.

« Oui ?

- Je suis tellement heureux que tu existes et que tu sois en vie. »

* * *

><p><em>Something has changed within me<br>__Something is not the same  
><em>_I'm through with playing by the rules  
><em>_Of someone else's game  
><em>_Too late for second-guessing  
><em>_Too late to go back to sleep  
><em>_It's time to trust my instincts  
><em>_Close my eyes: and leap!_

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>Notes :<strong>

_- There's nothing wrong with you, but a lot of wrong with the world_, est une magnifique citation que je dois à Chris Colfer.

- _Whether you're gay, straight, purple, orange, dinosaur, I don't care. __I love you. _, est une citation de Darren Criss, que j'ai adapté aux besoins de la narration.

- Sources Internet pour la bipolarité : Bipolar Support (site anglais) et Revivre (Association québécoise de soutien aux personnes souffrant de troubles anxieux, dépressifs ou bipolaires.)

- Mr Cellophane (Chicago ; BlackBird (Beatles) Some People (Gypsie) Defying Gravity (Wicked)

Cette fic est dédiée à toutes les personnes qui ont un jour ressenti ou qui ressentent peut-être encore, la même chose que Kurt dans cette histoire. La bipolarité et la dépression sont des maladies que je connais bien, car je les côtoie quotidiennement. J'ai volontairement laissé ouverte la question du diagnostique. A la fin, on ne sait toujours pas avec certitude ce dont Kurt souffre, et je souhaite le laisser ainsi. Tout simplement parce que cela n'a pas d'importance.  
>Cette histoire est une histoire d'amour. Celle de Kurt et de Blaine, bien sûr, mais surtout celle de Kurt avec lui-même.<br>Je voulais faire passer un message. : It gets better / Ca ira mieux, qu'importe ce que vous traversez et quels sont les mots pour le décrire. Et surtout, ou que vous soyez, même si vous avez l'impression que rien, ni personne n'a de l'importance, n'oubliez jamais que vous n'êtes pas seuls. Vous êtes unique et quelqu'un qui mérite de vivre et d'être chéri.  
>Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis toujours disponible par MP si vous avez besoin de discuter.<br>La phrase qui clôt cette histoire est une phrase que l'on m'a dite un jour et elle m'a sauvé la vie. :)  
>J'espère qu'elle en sauvera d'autre.<p>

**EDIT** : Il y a maintenant une autre fanfiction dans cet univers, _Extrasystole_, qui relate l'histoire de Blaine avant qu'il ne rencontre Kurt, ainsi que son point de vue durant les_ Ours polaires. _


End file.
